


My life is part of Twilight?

by theGayboy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGayboy/pseuds/theGayboy
Summary: I was living my life when my Dad told me we were moving to forks for his job. I was really, really happy and was immeadiently rushing to get packed.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Whaaat?

"Will you write?" Lee asked, staring at the pile of suitcases in the trunk of my dad's car.

"Probably not," I replied honestly, shrugging. "I'll text you though, like a normal person."

Lee suddenly wrapped me up in he arms like a snake. "I'll miss you so much."

I patted his shoulder comfortingly and sighed. I promised myself I wouldn't pout, for my dad's benefit, and I've done good so far. But saying goodbye to my friends was harder than I thought. With my boyfriend, well, now ex, I barely felt anything. But my best friends in the whole wide world, Lee and Ace, that definitely is the hardest goodbye.

Speaking of Ace...

"Where's Ace?" I asked once the hug ran its course.

"She said she would be here. When do you leave?" Lee asked, taking out his phone to text our very free-spirited friend.

"In twenty minutes." I replied.

"I'm here! I'm here!" A voice called. "Sorry it took so long, my dad wanted to sign your card and he got all choked up and, well, you know how he can get." Ace said sheepishly.

I laughed and pulled her in a hug. "Tell your Dad I said 'Thank you' alright?"

"Aye aye, captain." Ace saluted me. "So what will be your first act of business once your in Forks, Washington AKA Vampire/Werewolf land?"

I shoved her playfully. "Forks has probably got to be a big tourist attraction for a lot of the freaky fans of Twilight..."

"Um, Alexander, you were one of those freaks. You asked for a road trip there for your fifteenth birthday," Lee pointed out.

"I have changed. Although it still holds a part in my heart, I have decided to move on from my obsession. Turn a new leaf and all that." I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really?" Lee questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't just move on from Twilight. Not you, the winner of Twilight trivia four consecutive years. Not the girl who has an Edward Cullen cardboard cutout!" Ace cried.

I nodded. "I have! I need to shed off my old skin and start fresh. Also I don't want to be that girl who raves on about vampires and werewolves in Forks where none of that actually exists."

"You never know," Ace smirked.

Lee and I rolled our eyes at her.

"Well, since you're moving on and all that, can I have your Edward cutout?" Lee asked.

"Not a chance!" I yelped automatically.

***

"Axel, it's time to wake up. We're home." My dad's voice called, causing me to wake up from my dream. I groaned and stretched the sore muscles.

We were in the Forks Police Cruiser which my dad's friends from the area, Nilly and Jerry, drove all the way down to the tri-cities from La Push so we could arrive in the Cruiser. After my Dad got laid off from the FBI in tri-cities and no luck of finding a job, he turned to the option of relocating and finding another job out of state. Luckily, the search ended when Nilly told my dad there was an opening for Chief of Police for the town of Forks, Washington. Naturally, the fanboy in me squealed, but after a few months of getting over the fact that I was going to be in the town of Twilight, I decided to tone down Twilight fan and bring out other qualities I possessed.

I looked around at the town and saw a lot of green like Bella had described. It was kind of overwhelming at first, but it got more comforting as I stared at the beautiful yet mysterious woods.

We rolled up to a small, white two story house. It was rather familiar, but I'm pretty sure Daddy did this to make me feel even more comfortable and excited about moving here. You know, living in the same house "Bella" did. It was very nice of him, but I honestly didn't have a big problem moving here. It wasn't in the middle of the year, so I could try out for the school cheerleading team on the first day of school like everyone else. I also got to escape some painful memories, like my Mother.

I shook my head of thoughts about my mother and got out of the car, taking a few bags with me. I walked into the house and found it already furnished and possessed that homey vibe.I went upstairs to my room. There was a small desk, a rocking chair, a full bed, a decent sized closet, and a nice window to see the view of Forks from the front of the house.

When I say view, I do mean view. Forks was such a small town, I could probably see the next town over if I gazed out far enough.

I unpacked my endless suitcases and organized my clothes accordingly. I was a shopaholic and a gay guy, a dangerous combination. I had enough clothes to probably cloth everyone in this town and enough make up and hair products to make Barbie feel ashamed. It was for my cosplays.

Then I got to my Twilight suitcase. The posters, the t-shirts, the life size cut out of Edward, the packaging tape, the candy, and all my midnight premiere ticket stubs.

Basically my most cherished items.

I took the well-worn four books and sat them on my nightstand. They were my first copies. I had another set of the Twilight Saga, all hardback, and I also have another set for just in case purposes. Many people thought this was extreme, but I took all means necessary that Twilight would always be with me.

I plopped down on my bed and decided to read the books and see if I feel anything extra special or magical if I started reading them in the actual setting. I opened up Twilight and read the familiar words, "I've never thought much about how I would die."

I woke up with a start in the early in the morning with an open New Moon on my chest. I must've fell asleep while reading it. I put the books away and laid down on my bed.

The rain was pounding on my window. I guess I'll have to get used to waking up in the morning with it. But, I didn't mind. Rain has always been my favorite weather.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, so I decided to get up and get ready. When I stepped on the floor, the floorboards squeaked annoyingly, telling me the house was old. I put on a cute black turtle neck with ripped skinny jeans and some DC's. I brushed out my long dark brown hair carefully, taking my time. I worked diligently on my face, washing it and plucking excess hair from my eyebrows. I grabbed a flannel jacket last minute, unsure what weather was like in Forks during late August.

By the time I was done, it was a reasonable time to come downstairs and eat breakfast. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad, who mysteriously grew a mustache overnight.

'Ha ha, very funny Dad.'

"Daddy, I promise you, I'm okay with the move. You can take the mustache off and be you. You don't have to pretend to be Charlie Swan." I pointed out, grabbing myself a can of green tea.

My dad eyed me strangely before he turned a page in the newspaper. "Did you sleep alright bud?"

I nodded. "I got a decent amount of sleep. So when do you want to head to school?" At home in Tri-Cities, I had a beautiful, vintage, purple Camaro. I loved that car so much. But we had to sell it when we were threatened to get kicked out of our home.

"About that... remember back in Tri-Cities when I told you I scored you a truck?" Dad said.

"Billy? Your La Push friend?" I questioned, drinking my matcha tea. He can seriously give up the Twilight act now, it's getting old.

"Axel, you know Billy. He's been to Tri-Cities quite a few times when we lived there." Dad said.

"No…I remember a Nilly." I said slowly, knowing he was referring to Billy Black. "Listen, can you take off that ridiculous mustache and start acting like you again? It's bad enough you're chief of police and I'm your only Son. I'll be getting the Twilight jokes all day, I'm sure."

My dad looked offended at the mustache comment. "What in the world is Twilight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enough is enough! You are making it very hard for me to shed my old 'Obsessed with Twilight' skin and start fresh."

"Are you referring to the show, The Twilight Zone?" Dad asked.

I gave him a look. "No, it's a series of books. You read the first one, Dad. Remember, I made you? You said it was awful and I didn't speak to you for like a whole month!"

"Whatever bud," He shrugged me off like I was just doing one of those weird things average teenagers do. "Good luck on your first day." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, I guess." I said, still confused by my dad's behavior. He is very much of a jokester but usually he'd give it up by now. Especially since I asked him like three times.

"I don't know when I'll be home, first day and all. I imagine it'd be later than what we're used to, so start dinner without me." Dad informed.

"Sure, sure." I analyzed his uniform. "Why'd they put Chief Swan on your name tag? Is it like an office joke?"

"No. Our last name is Swan." He spoke slowly like I was an idiot.

"No, our last name is Grey." I argued. 'I know my name. Alexander Linn Mathias Grey. Son of Nilan Kere Grey and Mathew Isa Grey. I have the driver's license to prove it.'

'Wait a minute. Billy in La Push instead of Nilly? Not remembering Twilight? Chief Swan? No way. No freaking way.'

"Dad, enlighten me. What's your name?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan. Honey are you okay?"

I waved him off. "Dad, what's my name?"

"Alexander Swan. Do you need a doctor? Do you need to stay home? Or is this a scheme to get out of your first day?" Dad said sternly.

'What has this town done to my dad? He's crazy.'

"I'm fine. No, I'm not trying to get out of school, the cheer tryouts are today. I'll see you later." I grabbed my backpack and the car keys off the kitchen counter and rushed out the door.

"So my dad has officially lost it, poor guy." I mumbled to myself as I walked out the door. I saw the car parked in the driveway and I groaned in annoyance. In all its glory, there was a parked red 1963 Chevy C10 Stepside truck. Didn't my dad know how much teasing I was going to get from the kids at school? Being the 'Bella wannabe'?

Unless...

I shook my head. It's not happening. My dad is just losing it because of the move and because my mom left our family a few months before we moved here. I'm Alexander Grey. People know of Twilight. The house is a coincidence. The truck is a huge coincidence. Everything is a coincidence.

And that is what I kept repeating to myself throughout the whole ride to Forks High School.

Once I pulled up to it, Bella could have not described it Twilight.

"It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first."

Yes, I've practically memorized all the books. Don't judge.

I parked in front of the first building, remembering that this is the front office, if Stephenie Meyers was accurate.

Inside, the front office was bright and hot. It was rather small and gave off a cozy vibe. I saw a large woman at the desk. She had red hair and a purple shirt, which clashed horribly. I hid my grimace, though.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Alexander Grey. I'm new here, well, I mean, I know it's the first day for everybody, but I actually just moved here yesterday..." I rambled then I stopped myself. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't have my schedule and I really don't know where I'm going." I said smiling a little bit

"We weren't expecting an Alexander Grey, do you mean Alexander Swan?" She asked looking through the file cabinet.

I gave her a surprised look. You got to be kidding me. My name did not just magically change overnight. "Yeah, sure. Sorry." I guffawed, trying to shrug it off like it's no big deal that I don't know my last name.

"Alrighty then. Here's your schedule and map." She handed the papers to me and took out a highlighter and circled the buildings I'd be in today.

"Do you know when cheer tryouts are?" I asked her, scanning through my schedule carefully.

"Yes, today after school, in the gym."

"Thanks, goodbye." I said turning to leave. This town is crazy. Do they do this to all the new students or just the ones that happen to be the Chief's son?

"Oh Alexander?" The red-haired lady, who's name is Mrs. Cope, stopped me. "I hope you are enjoying Forks."

I nodded and stepped out of the hot little room to look at my schedule more clearly.

On top, in bold little letters, said I was Alexander Linn Mathias Swan. Something isn't right here.

I walked to Building 3 and followed closely behind two kids who looked like they knew what they were doing. The school, although small, was a little spread out all over the place. The map barely made sense so I just went on instinct.

I walked into my English class and went up to the teacher's desk. "I'm Alexander Gre-Swan. Alexander Swan. But I prefer to be called Axel. I'm new here and the front desk lady told me to get this signed." I informed.

"Mr. Mason," He shook my hand, "Welcome to Forks." He signed my slip and told me to sit near the back.

I did what I was told and waited for class to class slowly began to fill up until right at 7:35, a nasally bell rang, signaling the start of he went on how he wished everyone had a nice summer break, I looked around the classroom. There were a bunch of pale looking kids with a few flashes of orange, obviously spray tans, here and there.

He passed back his syllabus and reading list. I was disappointed to learn I have read most of it already but also kind of relieved on how easy this class was going to be. I'm not the best morning person maybe I can go to sleep or just relax my mind.

Once the bell rang a boy with an acne problem and black hair got up from his seat next to me and said, "You're Alexander Swan, aren't you?" He was definitely chess club material, but seemed really nice and helpful.

"Axel," I corrected automatically. Woah, déjà vu.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I gazed down at my schedule. "Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

Now, I have read Twilight more times than I can probably count. This is Bella's schedule, I'm sure of it. It totally slipped my mind that Mr. Mason was her English teacher. I scanned down to her sixth period and saw Biology with Mr. Brunner. This cannot be happening.

People were looking over at us curiously, Chess Club Captain was the first person brave enough to talk to the new kid.

"I'm headed towards building four, but I can still show you the way." Chess Club Captain spoke, giving me a small smile.

I gave him a questioning glance. If he's heading towards building four, then why would he walk me to building si-

"I'm Eric," He blurted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Eric? Cool name. What's your last name?" I hummed, rushing my words. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

"Um, Yorkie." Eric stated.

Oh my God.

I panicked and just kind of stood there for a few moments until I realized he was waiting for a reaction out of me. I decided to play it off sneakily.

I laughed. "Just like Twilight! But I'm sure you get that a lot."

"Axel? Are you okay?" Eric asked.

People have been asking me that a lot lately.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You have heard of Twilight, haven't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I haven't." Eric shrugged. "Is it any good?"

"Dude, you need to get out more." I tapped his shoulder teasingly.

We were already almost to my destination. "So this must be a lot different than Tri-Cities huh?" Eric said. I didn't even bother to ask how he knew where I was from, already aware that most likely almost everybody here knew my life story. Well, most of it.

"I guess. In Tri-Cities we have bipolar weather. One moment it'll be raining the next moment sunny. It's pretty average, though. Here it just seems to rain." I smiled, looking at the sky.

"Cool. Well, I hope you like rain."

"It's my favorite." I nodded.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope, dead serious."

"Why?" He questioned. "Rain's gross."

"No it's not! It's beautiful and mysterious. And romantic. I love it."

"You're so funny Axel. Well, here we are. Maybe we'll have some more classes together." He said hopefully.

Eric was really nice, but he seemed a little bit too eager about the more classes idea. "Yeah, maybe. Bye!"

The rest of the morning was boringly the same. I recognized that I had a lot of the same people in my classes. The brave came up to me and introduced themselves while asking questions. The others just stared.

One girl, who happened to be in my Trig and Spanish class claimed me as her friend the moment I walked into our first class together. You'll never believe what her name is, though.

Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

I asked her about Twilight. She gave me the same response as Eric.

How can anyone in not know about Twilight? Especially if you have the same name. No, scratch that, especially if you live in freakin' Forks.

I wasn't dumb and I knew all of this lined up too perfectly to be a coincidence. But each time I thought that maybe, just maybe, I was in the Twilight books myself, I would laugh at my absurdity.

Jessica walked me into the cafeteria and sat me down next to her. I recognized Eric, who waved at me.

They all seemed pretty nice. I picked out the people I knew from the book. Angela was the sweet looking girl with glasses and a camera. She was smiling shyly at me. Mike was the blonde hair guy sitting next to Jessica, staring at me. Lauren was the stuffy looking girl clutching a guy possessively. He must be Tyler.

Once we were well acquainted anyone could be in five minutes, I started to let my mind wander and stared off. Unfortunately, once Jessica snapped me out of my thoughts, I realized I was staring at the five very beautiful strangers across the cafeteria the whole time and they were staring straight back at me.

I knew them instantly.

They were the Cullens. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Let me tell you, the actors did not do them justice. Hell, my imagination didn't do them justice. They were perfect.

Looking at them, put the whole puzzle together. This must mean I'm actually in Twilight. But how was this possible? Wasn't there a real life in Forks? My God, does that mean I'm Bella? I'm going to be a whiny, clumsy, girl falling in love with a vampire? Not just any vampire, but the hottest single vampire around?! And then he's going to leave and I'm going to go insane, meet werewolves, run in with the Volturi five million times, and have a mutant baby that pretty much kills me. My thoughts were jumbled and all over the place.

"Hey Jessica, that Edward Cullen is looking extra fine today." Lauren said, breaking me away from my mind, once again, and mini hyperventilation session. I started to take sips from my matcha I brought from home as I listened in on their conversation.

Jessica turned around to see if Lauren's words were true and realized she had forgot to give me the supposed 'dirt' on the school hotties.

"Oh Axel. Get this. Over there, those are the Cullens." Jessica said.

I decided to play along. "Okay?"

"Yeah, they are all adopted. The large one is Emmett; the blonde girl next to him is Rosalie. Then the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. The short spiky haired girl is Alice." Jessica pointed to each one in an obvious manner.

It was kind of annoying about how conspicuous she was being. "They seem nice." I offered, hoping this would end the discussion.

"No, no. You didn't hear the best part. They're all together. Like together together. Under the same roof and as siblings. Isn't that disgusting?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, they're actually not related. And you forgot one; the bronze haired boy is Edward." Angela piped up.

"It doesn't matter! It's still weird." Jessica sniffed.

"How about you guys stop gossiping about something that doesn't concern us and we talk about something else?" I sighed.

All Cullens whipped their head to look at me.

Oh right, duh, they could hear me. But I bet, Edward couldn't read my mind. And judging by his deeply concentrated look on his face, I was right.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" Jessica asked me, changing the subject.

This got me excited. "Yes. I was a cheerleader back at home."

"Awesome! We never had a boy doing it before. Now we have one and hopefully he knows what he's doing. Lauren is cheer captain, as a junior too! Isn't that cool?" Jessica said.

"That's right." Lauren said smiling smugly at me. "Hope that you can bring it." She sounded like she was doing a bad impersonation of Bring It On.

I smiled and nodded, but in my head I scoffed.

As Lauren and Jessica got into a shallow conversation about the uniforms, Angela looked over at me.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Biology II with Mr. Banner." I responded. I pretty much memorized my schedule after all the people asking me what I have and it was rather easy doing so because of how much of a fanatic I was and totally know her schedule by heart.

We walked together in silence after lunch was over. I could only thing about how unreal this whole situation is. I'm actually in Twilight. In Twilight. Meaning all those events that happened in the book are going to happen to me.

I chuckled at the thought of it, giddy from my epiphany. Forks just got a lot more interesting.

I handed my slip to Mr. Banner to sign and he pointed me to sit with a guy named Tyson.

I thought I heard wrong. I am supposed to sit next to Edward. And he's supposed to get all pissed because I smell so deliciously appealing. Then, we're supposed to grow closer and fall in love! Can't Mr. Banner see he's ruining everything?!

I reluctantly sat next to Tyson, who was actually pretty cute once I got a good look at him. He was tall, a good foot or more, above my 5'4 frame. He was muscular and tan, which meant it was natural and from heritage. I was Italian, so that was my best guess on what he was. He had brilliant Hazel eyes when he turned to look at me.

"Hi, my name is Axel." I murmered, introducing myself.

"I know, I sit at your lunch table. But I'm at the opposite end, so you wouldn't know." He spoke with a throaty chuckle.

As Mr. Banner welcomed the class back from summer, Tyson and I got to know each other a lot better.

Apparently he was Forks' hot shot. He was quarterback of the football team, starting point guard in the basketball team, and the main pitcher on baseball team. But, he wasn't braggy about it. He was interested in my life and I knew we were going to get along and thought that maybe being lab partners wasn't going to as bad as I thought it'd be.

At the end of class, he walked me to gym class temporarily making me forget about the fact that I was in Twilight and this wasn't right, at all.

In gym we didn't have to dress out since it was the first day, but tomorrow would be different. After Coach Clapp got done, he said we could talk quietly until the bell rings.

Automatically, Jessica snatched me and walked over to Mike and Tyson.

Tyson and I shared a smile before he turned his attention to Jessica talking about a class they share.

That left me and Mike.

"You're Alexander Swan, aren't you?"

"Axel," I corrected him with a friendly smile.

"I'm Mike." He said.

"Hi Mike."

He laughed. "Axel, you're so funny!"

I raised an eyebrow. I literally just said 'Hi'. "How so?"

Tyson smiled at our conversation. "Not taking my partner already, are you Newton?" He stretched a toned, muscular arm around my shoulders.

"O-of c-course not, Tyson." Mike stammered, like he was slightly afraid.

"Your partenr?" I smiled at Tyson.

"If that's alright with you?" He said with an attractive smile.

I blushed. "We need to get to know each other a little better, first."

"I can arrange that." Tyson smirked and took a sharpie out to write his number on my hand.

"Call me." He winked.

The bell rang.

Tyson walked away with Mike following him like he was some god. Jessica stared at me dumbstruck.

"Let's go to tryouts." Jessica whispered slowly, going to the locker room. Although I know she was probably wondering how I managed to get Tyson's number after only meeting him two hours ago.

I followed her to the front of the lockers. she pointed me towards the boys locker room and took off. I grabbed my cheer clothes from the bottom of the bag. I pulled on a pair of gray soffe shorts. Then I pulled on one of my favorite cheer shirts. It was a loose tank top that said 'Cool Stunt Bro, Hit It Again'. I then put on my cheer shoes, Nfinitys. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my silver cheer bow that has 'Hit, Hit, Hit, Pull' in my hair. I was done and walked out into the gym. I stretched as Jessica talked.

"I can't believe Tyson asked you out. He's so hot." Jessica said.

I did my splits. "I know. I can't believe it either." And I couldn't. Almost everything went exactly like it did in the books, up until Biology. Stephenie did not write about a Tyson and I was supposed to sit by Edward.

"Line up." Lauren barked. About forty or so girls lined up in a line, some of them looking very promising and others didn't. I remember my Dad telling me that Forks actually had a really good cheer team and have gone to state loads of times, never winning though.

"Well, let's start with toe touches." Lauren called out. She demonstrated and it really wasn't that bad. Actually, she had really strong jumps.

"Well I want each one of you to go down and do a toe touch." Lauren stated simply.

I was the last one in line. I scoffed at this tryout. It was like middle school stuff. Well, if I'm going to do a toe touch then I'm going to do the best one I've ever done.

Jessica went before me and bless her little heart. She could barely get her legs to a ninety degree angle.

I prepped and jumped. I made sure my legs went up into a perfect "V".

Lauren's face was priceless.

"O-okay, next I'll teach you a small routine that'll you have to perform. Make sure you pick up fast, because we're not going to go over it." Lauren instructed.

She taught us a cheer and a few moves. It was fairly easy, a few tricky parts because Lauren was moving so fast, but I picked up without any trouble.

"Split up into groups of three and show us what you got." Lauren said before sitting down at a table with a bunch of papers.

The first group called out their names and then did the cheer. One girl really shined through out it but the other two looked like they were just going through the motions.

"I'm really nervous, Axel." Jessica whispered. "Lauren talked me into trying out for cheer, but I've never cheered in my whole life!"

"Don't worry, you're doing really good for this being your first time. Lauren is your friend and that's an advantage. But make sure to smile through the whole thing. Even if you mess up." I whispered back.

When it was our group's turn I took my place which was toward the back with another girl. Her name was Tasha and she was a senior. You could tell she has been a cheerleader for a great part of her life, the way she radiated confidence and she looked like she was a strong tumbler.

After we each said our names, Lauren said the magical numbers, "Five, six, seven, eight…"

We did the routine and I made sure to be sharp and animated with all of my movements. Jessica struggled with this one part, but she got back on. And she kept smiling.

Finally, that was over. "Next I want the people who know what they are in the stunt groups to split off into three groups. One group of flyers, one group of bases, and another one of back spots."

They did so. I noticed Tasha and the girl who was really good in the first group go into the flyer group.

"Okay, newbies. Go to the group you'll think you'll be in." Lauren commanded.

I walked over to the flyer group. "I'm Axel," I introduced myself.

Tasha smiled. "This is Natia, she's also a flyer." She pointed out to the girl who did well in the first group.

"Cool." I said. I saw Jessica go into the base group. I cringed. She is shorter than I am and probably should be with the flyer group. But, being a flyer takes a lot of practice and she could be seriously injured. It was probably better that stayed where she was.

Lauren numbered us off where there was one flyer, two bases, and one back spot per each group.

Then she got Natia, Missy, Terra, and Daniella to teach us the stunt we were to do. They were veterans from last year and were seriously good.

It was rather advanced, but mostly for the flyer part. Basically we get lifted in the air, flip over, got back in the air, have to lift up our leg and balance, switch positions doing yet another leg lift, and do a twist basket toss.

Forks High School Cheerleaders aren't that bad.

I practiced it with my group, who thankfully knew what they were doing.

We perfected it and Lauren wrote stuff down on her clipboard about each group.

"Next, is the tumbling part. If you can't tumble, then you can leave." Lauren said, she tried to be light about it. Like, if you couldn't tumble, it's not a big deal.

About half of the girls, including Jessica, left. A good amount of people stayed including Natia, Tasha, Missy, Terra, Daniella, and two people from my group when we performed the stunts. Their names are Savanah and Katie.

"We'll start with doing pretty simple stuff and slowly get more advanced. If you cannot get anymore advanced, then drop out." Lauren yelled, writing all our names down on the clipboard. All in all, she wasn't that bad of a captain.

We started off doing round off, back handsprings. Then just standing back handsprings. About five people left. We moved on to back tucks, doing them standing and after a back handspring. After that, a lot of people left and the only ones left was me, Katie who goes by Kat, Natia, Tasha, Savanah, and Missy.

They all did back handspring layouts and other variations of layouts. After that Lauren asked, "Can anyone do a full?" Everyone left the tumbling mat.

I was the last one.

"Show us what you got, Axel." Lauren smiled. I think I gained her respect.

I prepped and did a round off, back handspring full.

I think it's safe to say I'll make the team.

As I drove home, I was elated about my first day, the only thing that kept nagging at me was what in the world am I going to do in the Twilight world?


	2. Okay???

After that fateful first day of school, my life went on without Twilight.

I made the cheer team, so did Jessica, and my life seemed revolved around that. I was the main flyer and tumbler. Lauren valued my opinion when it came to routines and cheers. She was one of my best friends. I was basically co-captain without the title. Of course, I made a lot of friends through cheer, and also through Tyson.

Ah, Tyson.

Tyson was my boyfriend after a short period of time when I waited for the Twilight events to keep happening. When none of them happened, I obliged to a date and the rest was history. But when I was kissing him, going out to dinner with him, or even just riding to school with him, Edward was always on the back of my mind. I couldn't shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, I was with the wrong person. Which is ridiculous, because I wasn't Bella.

Sure, my dad's name went from Mathew to Charlie and he turned from one of the best cooks ever into practically the worst. My dad already was a huge sports fan, so his personality didn't make any drastic changes.

After the first day, it came clear that no one had any idea to what the Twilight Saga was and I shut my mouth after that. I stuffed all my Twilight stuff under my bed just in case someone who I had over saw it and started asking questions.

I was a little upset that I had somehow tricked myself into thinking I was going to be the new Bella. Maybe its a good thing I'm not, I shouldn't have been as disappointed as I was. After all Bella was in constant danger, to the point where it kinda got annoying. But still, the pressing thought of Edward that always possessed my mind, would make me feel dissatisfied.

Actually, I haven't even talked to any of the Cullens since I've arrived and it bothered me. But, it would seem super sketchy if I just started to talking to Emmett one day because they tried so hard to isolate themselves from the humans, that the humans just leave them be.

Nilly, I mean Billy, suddenly was in a wheelchair and had three kids. Twin girls and one boy. The boy's name was Jacob and he was just like book Jacob that Bella described him in Twilight. He was really nice every conversation we had but those seem to dwindle down the more the year went on by. I was spending more time with Tyson and Billy started showing up alone more.

My content life got rattled a little bit when Tyson told me in December that he was moving to Seattle to get more scholarships for college. He suggested we try long distance and I agreed, not seeing a reason why we shouldn't. I was secretly hoping that the longer I stay with Tyson, the less I think about Edward. So far, this hasn't been true, but I would have to get over it eventually, right?

Of course, once Tyson's left, Mike did not hesitate to take the "King of the School" position. Mike was relieved to not be in Tyson's shadow anymore and even had the audacity to ask me out the day after Tyson moved.

On January twelfth, I woke up with a feeling that something big was happening. I looked at my phone and replied to a few texts, like I normally do in the mornings, then I hopped in the shower.

I got dressed in black jeans and a light blue shirt with a black and white flannel on top. I put on a plain gray scarf around my neck and pulled on my black riding boots. Brushing my hair and washing my face was next on the to do list. I had to use a little foundation to hide the dark circles around my eyes. Last night, I got little to none sleep from all the excitement from what, I have no idea. I couldn't shake that 'something big is happening today' feeling

I grabbed my school stuff and went downstairs. "Hey Daddy." I chirped.

"You're happy for a Monday," He eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged, grabbing an matcha smoothie I bought the day before. "I will be home around four."

"Bye Axel." Dad muttered.

"Bye."

I drove to the school and parked in my usual spot. It was always toward the back, but I had a perfect angle to watch Edward's car from to say, my obsession with Edward Cullen never faded. I still have that life sized cut out and twenty million posters. One day I'm going to wear my Team Edward shirt to see people's reactions.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" Lauren shouted as she ran over towards me, twenty people following her. The group I was a part of was large that meetups and parties were always epic.

"How was your weekend?" Jessica asked.

"I hung out with Tyson on Saturday and then I went over to Angela's." I explained sharing a smile with said close friend.

"I made up our stunt part of the cheer routine last night, and lemme tell you, you are going to have a hard time!" Lauren exclaimed.

We made some more small talk, walking into school. My first hour I shared with Missy, Natia, Mike, and Eric. School went on and I was still on edge, waiting for something exciting to happen. When it was lunchtime all I got was an apple and some matcha tea.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Eric asked.

"I like apples." Was my only reply.

Angela and I walked to Biology together, like we always do. Mike has gotten more confident and decided to walk with us now, when Tyson was around that never happened.

"Good afternoon Mr. Banner." I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Axel. Listen, I know Tyson has been gone from school for a few weeks now, but we're doing a lab today and instead of you working by yourself and Edward working by himself, it makes more sense if you just move to his table. " Mr. Banner explained, pushing the glasses up from his nose.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Mr. Banner." I walked towards Edward's table with a little skip in my step. The fanboy in me was hyperventilating. I focused on putting one foot after the other. When I finally looked up, mind you this is the first time I have directly looked at Edward since I first got here, I saw an angelic face, perfect bone structure, and that messy bronze hair. He was tall and muscular, but not too muscular like Emmett or Tyson. Holy crap. He's so hot.

I could tell my relationship was in trouble by my rapid heartbeat. Think of Tyson, I chanted inside my head over and over. Each time I tried to distract myself with Tyson, I would think of all the romantic stuff Edward says in the books and I melted.

I sat down and took out my binder before addressing him. "Hi," I said shyly.

Edward opened his mouth to say something and then he froze up in a rigid position. His eyes were pitch black and widened as I instinctively moved toward him to ask what was wrong.

Well, shit, I'm his singer.

Just like in Twilight.

Oh no, no, no, no. I just accepted the fact that I was not Bella and this happens?!

Come to think of it, Bella arrived to Forks sometime in January. Actually I'm pretty sure it's January twelfth. So that's how this works…

A rigid Edward snapped me out of my thoughts and I had no clue what I was supposed to do. Do I act like Bella and pretend he's just weird? Do I lean over and say "bite me"? Do I tell him 'I understand that he wants to eat me right now, but can it wait after class'?

Most of my ideas are probably going to end up with me on the floor with every drop of blood drained from my body. I decided to go with my safest option and leave the classroom before he hurts someone.

So I got up abruptly and went to Mr. Banner. "Hey, I'm not feeling very well. Can I go to the nurse?" I tried to look queasy.

"The flu is going around and you do look pale...Edward, can you escort him with his bag?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I don't think that would be necessary." I cut in before Edward could say anything. I quickly walked back to where I was sitting, smiled apologetically at Edward, and packed my stuff in record time. "There, now you won't have another student miss your lesson. Goodbye." I told Mr. Banner and left the class before he could say anything.

The warm air of the office brushed across my face as I opened the door. Time for another "white" lie. "Hi Mrs. Cope, I threw up in the boy's restroom and I'm pretty sure I have the flu." I lied, looking sick. "I'm going to leave school."

"Oh sure thing honey. Are you sure you don't want me to call your dad and ask him to pick you up?" Mrs. Cope asked, her face etched with concern.

"That won't be necessary," I said for the second time that day. "I only live a few minutes away. Bye."

When I got home, it was only one o' clock and I decided to paint to keep my mind from wandering too much. But even mindless painting couldn't distract me from the situation I was in.

Are Edward and I going to fall in love?

I don't want to rush it or force it by any means, even if it's 'supposed to happen', but the thought still possessed my whole brain. I knew that after today, there was no way I could continue to date Tyson, it wouldn't be fair for anyone, especially Tyson.

I decided to make an elaborate steak dinner to keep me distracted. Before Forks, I was an okay cook. But since my dad decided he couldn't cook anything decent except for eggs and bacon, I had to step up my game. I wasn't 'Bella good' but I had gotten a lot better. Plus, Dad and I both agreed that my cooking is better than the alternative.

I cooked dinner with mild success and Dad got home around the same time I set the table.

"Hi bud," Dad said, shrugging off his coat.

"How was work?" I asked, setting the plates down.

"Good, same old same old. How was school?" Dad asked, sitting down.

I sat down and started to serve myself. "Alright," I shrugged. "I went home early because I was having female issues." Just because I take testosterone doesn't mean my period goes away.

My dad scrunched up his face. "Say no more."

***

The next day was torturous. I knew Edward wasn't going to be at school for a few days, which made me think it was going to be pretty uneventful few days.

But, at lunch something did happen. "Guys, guess what?" Mike said to our table.

"Please enlighten us, Mike." I smiled politely.

"I'm planning a La Push beach trip in two weeks. It's going to be fun. Surfing, walking, bon fire." Mike said.

"And is our whole group invited?" Jessica asked.

"Of course! Our group and only our group. I'm going to see if Tyson can come, Axel." Mike answered.

"Cool. Let's do it." I said.

I always liked beaches. And I know this is the trip where Jacob Black tells me the legends after my shameless flirting.

The weekend was pretty boring. The rain was quiet and soft. I like it when it's like that sometimes. And other times I like it when it's loud and attention demanding. I guess it depends on my mood. But the rain and the cold weather prevented me from spending any time outdoors. Although I hung out with Natia and Tasha at the movies in Port Angeles.I couldn't get into it. My mind was somewhere else, distracted by the anticipation of Monday, the day Edward comes back.

Monday was a good day. Monday is when Edward returns. I decided to wear my best pair of levi Jeans, my favorite combat boots, since it's going to snow today, and a grey top that brings out my forest green eyes.I brushed my dark brown hair. I noticed how long it was getting. It was well past my chest and now closer to my belly button. I liked how it looks long and tried it short for a while but I couldn't do much with it short. I think in a while I might cut it short.

Today in English, we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. I was prepared, because of Twilight, but even if I didn't know about the pop quiz, I would've been fine since I've already read Withering Heights a handful times.

I was walking to Government, my next class, with Mike and Eric when it began to snow. I shivered as I pulled my cardigan closer to my body, refusing to wear my coat.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

"Eh…" I knew snow was coming, but that didn't mean I have to like it.

Eric and Mike looked surprised. "You don't like snow?" Mike questioned.

"It's beautiful and all, but like only on the first day. After that, it's slushy and gross. It also makes my nose red and ruins my hair." I ranted.

"But don't you like rain? Snow is basically cold rain." Eric said.

Ugh. I hated this question.

I shrugged. "It's hard to explain. Obviously I know snow and rain come from the same properties, but I think rain, personally, is prettier." I answered.

"Do you get any snow in Tri-Cities?" Mike asked, trying to catch some of the falling flakes.

My look must have given him his answer.

"Dude, are you an idiot? He lived down near oregon. The puget almost always has the most brutal winters." Eric spoke for me.

Mike laughed. "Oh."

Eric grabbed some snow from the ground and smashed it in Mike's face. Mike grabbed some snow to throw back and I walked away quickly.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Then I decided to steal Bella's line, "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

They both waved goodbye before going out in a full fledged snowball fight. I rolled my eyes, these teens are so immature.

Through the whole school day, all people wanted to talk about was the snow. It was almost like they've never seen it before. I guess the first snowfall is exciting, but I get bored of it quickly. Coming from a place where snow was expected at least once a week in the winter, the light dusting was annoying. I always said if you couldn't get out of school from it, then the snow was pretty useless.

Also because of the first snowfall, people seemed to have forgotten we were all high schoolers and pretended to be kindergartners. Everywhere you looked people were throwing the stuff, causing to me to be paranoid and dodgy.

I, Axel Grey/Swan, refused to mess up my hair by some atrocity called snow. While walking to lunch with Jessica, I kept my school binder for a shield. If necessary, I hid behind Jessica. She thought I was being funny, but I was completely serious.

I got in the lunch line and automatically did a beeline for the orange juice. I also grabbed some orange cuties and a carton of chicken nuggets. I passed up on the french fries, the batch looked sketchier than normal. Walking over carefully to the lunch table, I sat down next to Jessica and Natalie, which was across from Mike and Lauren. Ever have that feeling where you know someone is staring at you? That was exactly what I felt. When I glanced up, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen staring straight back at me.

"Axel? Axel? What's up?" Mike tried to grab my attention. I've realized ever since Tyson's gone, the boys have been talking to me and messing around with me more. I missed having Tyson being a guard for that type of stuff, I hated the attention for the most part.

"Nothing, I just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?" I asked, trying to engulf myself in the conversation.

"My beach trip. Are you in or out?" Mike asked.

"I told you I'm game. But don't you think surfing in February is a tad bit strange?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry; if you're cold I'll warm you up." Tyler said waggling his eyebrows.

"That was gross." Jessica scrunched up her face as Lauren hit him. They are always on and off; judging from that comment they must be off at the moment.

We went on with our normal conversations, when Jessica said loudly. "Axel, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Still? I thought. "Does he look angry?" I asked.

"No…should he be?" Jessica asked.

"We're new lab partners," I explained vaguely. "I got the vibe he doesn't like me very much."

"The Cullens don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anyone enough to like them." Jessica said.

"Hey," I snapped, defensive. "Maybe they're tired of being talk about and judged constantly."

Everyone at our table was silent at my words.

"What?" I asked, bothered by the silence. "Put yourself in their shoes. If you show up to a new town and all these accusations and rumors started flying around, I would stick with my family too."

"I guess you're right." Jessica spoke slowly.

"You guess?" Savanah asked. "I have never thought about it like that!"

"I feel horrible now." Lauren muttered.

"Don't feel horrible," I said. "Just try to keep the gossip to a minimum. I'm sure they're tired of hearing it."

"He's still staring at you," Jessica said lowly, giggling.

Mike interrupted us by talking about his plans for an epic snowball fight at the end of the day.

"Sounds like fun!" Jessica chirped.

"But you can't go. We have cheer practice." Lauren hummed, crushing everyone's enthusiasm.

"C'mon Lauren." "Please…" "We'll go overtime." Filled our table since most of the cheer squad who had this lunch shift sat with us.

"Your thoughts, Axel?" Lauren asked.

"I don't like snow..." there were some groans from our table, "But it would be fun to watch." I offered.

"Fine. But if we do this, we are working on our routine and nothing else. I need you guys to stay dedicated. Competitions are coming up…" Lauren got in her pep talk mode and I zoned her out.

I snuck a peek at Edward's table and was surprised to see the whole Cullen family staring at me. Alice looked like she was bouncing in her seat and the rest looked like they were trying to figure me out. I was the first one who probably ever defended their name in this school, which is unusual.

Mike decided to walk with Angela and me today to Biology. I wasn't too pleased since he seems to be a popular target for the snowballs. Lucky he was also easy to hide behind, generally keeping my hair safe.

I walked in the classroom, knowing that it was a little early for most people to start showing up. I sat down at my empty table, knowing Edward will arrive sooner or later. Deciding that since I was early, I'd help Mr. Banner pass out microscopes and slides to the class. Any opportunity to kiss up was gladly taken.

Once I was done, Edward was sitting at our lab station. He was so gorgeous it took me awhile to remember to breathe. His bronze hair was disheveled and wet. Like Bella said in the book, "…he looked like he just got done shooting a commercial for hair gel." His eyes were a golden honey and he looked calm and collected.

I scraped my chair back and began to doodle on my notebook, not even acknowledging he was there. He has to initiate this conversation.

"Hello," the velvety voice I have dreamed about for years said to me.

I looked up to see him smiling. He looked friendly and open.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Axel Swan."

I paused for a moment trying to decide how to respond. I figured I would start out with book dialogue and slowly let the conversation flow where it needs to go.

"How do you know my name?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile on my face.

He laughed. "Oh I think everyone here knows your name. The only male cheerleader and the chief's son that arrived earlier this school year is one of the most well known people in the town."

I visibly cringed. I wasn't expecting that response. He didn't seem bitter by it, actually pretty amiable in the conversation so far. "I didn't mean that. I mean why didn't you call me Alexander?"

He seemed perplexed. "Do you prefer Alexander?"

I smiled easily."I do, it's too much of a mouthful. I like Axel. It's just that usually when someone meets me for the first time, the call me by my long name."

"Oh," he said, looking down at the slides at the table. I think he felt like he slipped up, listening to what others had to say to me through the mind and got used to my nickname.

As if it was right on cue, Mr. Banner started class. He explained the lab we would be doing. Using the microscope and the set of slides, we'd be identifying the phases of mitosis with the onion root and labeling them correctly. We weren't allowed to use our books. Like I needed to. Biology was one of my better subjects and I've read this scene so many times, Edward and I will most likely be the first done.

"You first, partner?" Edward asked.

"Alrighty then." I said. I slid the slide in and adjusted it to 150X objective quickly. I glanced at it for literally a split second before stating confidently, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, obviously not trusting the amount of time I spent on my analyzing.

While pretending to be nonchalant, I was actually pretty offended. I slid over the microscope to him. Our fingers came in contact and I was surprised that the temperature of his body wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Obviously, it was cooler than mine, but it wasn't ice cold like Bella goes on about in the books.

He eyed me warily, noting that I didn't have much of a reaction to our touch.

"Are you okay?" I asked, writing down my answer on the paper.

"Um, yeah." He checked the slide and agreed with me. "I guess I should never doubt the partner, huh?" He said with a smile.

I blushed. "I enjoy biology."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked, eyeing the new slide quickly. "Anaphase." He stated, then wrote down the answer.

"I've thought a lot about being a doctor, but I think that's the Grey's Anatomy fan in me," I confessed.

Edward chuckled. "The TV show?"

I nodded vigorously. "I watch it every Thursday religiously. But I've also thought about being a musician or traveling to other countries doing nonprofit mission work. I'm kinda all over the place."

"Maybe you could be a singing doctor who practices for free at third world countries?" He suggest with a smile.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Maybe." I took the third slide and slid it in. I stared at it a little longer so I didn't look like some super genius. "It's Interphase."

"You're really good at these, aren't you?" Edward asked, double checking my answer again.

I shrugged. "Better than most, I suppose. What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Edward considered my question. "I haven't thought much about it. I've thought about falling in my father's footsteps, becoming a doctor and all that. Other than that, I haven't considered much other options."

I nodded understandingly. "My Mother, she owned her own local restaurant. I used to want to be a chef and eventually take over the business." I explained, playing with my hair mindlessly, "That's completely out of the question now."

Edward rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Why?"

"Well, I'm sort of a lousy cook. I don't have the attention span for it. I've gotten better since I've moved here, but nothing like my Mother. She's kind of out of the picture now." I muttered, gritting my teeth in anger and sadness.

Edward sensed my uneasiness and changed the subject. "The next answer is Telophase."

I nodded and started to write that down.

"Don't you want to check to make sure I'm right?" Edward asked, curious.

"Nah, I trust you."

His eyes hardened. "You shouldn't."

Okaaaaay. Someone needs to learn some social skills.

"Do you want me to check your answers?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I could be completely messing up your grade right now. You don't seem to care," Edward said, handing me the fifth slide.

"I'm not careless," I said glowering at him. "Especially with my grades. My only shot to get in a good college is through scholarship alone. So I'd think next time you throw around accusations. I also know that you're not purposefully trying to mess up my grade because you have taken the time to double check my answers."

Edward opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again.

I gave the microscope the most fleeting look I could muster. "Oh, and the answer is Metaphase."

We both finished our lab work up quietly and Mr. Banner came over to our lab table. He looked at our worksheets for a short moment and grimaced. "Maybe it was unfair that I seated the star pupils in this class next to each other. I probably should've spread the wealth a little bit." Mr. Banner gestured to everyone else, who was still working at the lab and struggling.

"Do you want me to go around and help anyone?" I asked innocently.

"That is so kind of you Axel! I think Mike and his partner are having a hard time especially. You don't mind?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Of course I don't," I said easily getting up from the lab station. Actually, I would take any opportunity to get out of the hostile lab station. I walked over to Mike's station and greeted him.

"Thank God!" Mike said, relieved. "Morgan and I are having a hard time." He gestured to his lab partner who had braces and wire rimmed glasses with two big blue eyes. For having braces he's kinda cute.

"Well, I'm here to help." I said enthusiastically. "What are you guys having a hard time with?"

"They all look the same." Megan complained. "And it's totally unfair that we can't use the book."

"How about you write down all the different phases and their descriptions on a sheet of paper. That way it's kinda like using a book but you pulled it out of your brain. I'll help if you can't remember." I suggested.

"Axel," Mike spoke lowly. "What did you do to Edward Cullen? Did you stab him with a pencil?"

I grimaced, knowing he can hear every word we're saying. "We just had a disagreement, that's all."

"Do you want me to ask Mr. Banner if you can join our table?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Nah, Edward's cool. Don't worry about it." I shrugged off his suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

I was getting annoyed. "I'm positive. We were just arguing about politics." I lied easily, and I saw through my peripheral vision that Edward was shaking with laughter. Yep. Definitely the Democrats and the Republicans that had pissed off that vampire.

"Oh."

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I finally walked over to my own table and packed my things up.

"Axel, I wanted to apologize for my comments before. They were uncalled for." Edward said.

"Oh it's fine. I get it." I said, without thinking.

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Get what?"

"Well, we all say things we don't mean."

"No, I meant them. You shouldn't trust me. I just shouldn't have been so abrasive about it." Edward said, looking at me like he was trying to gauge my reactions.

"You're kind of confusing," I blurted out loud.

Edward shrugged. "Your boyfriend's waiting for you." He gestured towards Mike, who was indeed waiting by the door.

"He's not my boy-." I stopped myself because I knew Edward was just trying to rile me up. "Goodbye." I said curtly.

I heard Edward chuckle as I walked over to Mike. We walked together to gym, Mike was still buzzing about the grand snowball fight that was to take place after school.

I put on my gym clothes quickly, excited about playing volleyball. Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, me and Conner vs. Natia, Savanah, Terra, Evan, Eric, and Jared. It got competitive really quickly. Down to the last point. Luckily, Mike served a good ball and Terra tried to spike it, but Lauren managed to block it. Jessica set it for me and I spiked it over the net. My team celebrated and teased the losing team.

The girls changed back into their school clothes talking about the snowball fight excitedly. Lauren rarely cancelled practice, even though we have it everyday for two hours. We all walked out with each other and gathered in the parking lot to take part, or in my case, watch this epic battle take place.

Mike explained the rules and made it clear that no one was allowed to hit me. Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere and I was amused on how it became a boys vs. girls type of deal.

As I was watching Tyler chuck a snowball at Lauren, I noticed a spiky haired pixie prance up to me. "You're Axel, right?" Alice said.

I smiled warmly. "Yeah. You're Alice?"

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "You can cut the act around me, I know you know everything."

My eyes bugged out my head. "What do you know?"

"I know everything," Alice started. "The movie, the Twilight merchandise, the Edward cut out, the four books, the events that take place in them, and how you were coincidentally placed smack dab in the middle of it."

I sighed in relief. Someone knows. "It's kind of overwhelming, isn't it?"

"No kidding. Listen, I think you did well with your first conversation. Edward's already starting to fall for you."

"I'm not trying to get him to do anything." I protested.

Alice patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I know that, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. Here's some advice for the situation you're in. Just go with it. Don't worry too much about defying against the books and whatnot, that'll just make things worse."

"I don't know," I began. "Isn't it weird that it's all mapped out like that? I don't like the idea that I'm supposed to do things, you know?"

Alice laughed again. "Funny, Edward doesn't like it either."

"He knows, too?!" Geez, that'll make our lab conversations even more awkward.

"No, no, no. But he will. You'll tell him." Alice said confidently. "Like I said, just go with it. And if you need any guidance, I'm always here to help."

"Are you saying to follow the book directly or what?" I asked, confused. She took my phone and put her number in it.

Alice shook her head. "You're not getting it. Just. Go. With. It."

"What does this mean?!" I cried.

Alice giggled. "I like you already. I gotta leave, Jasper's getting anxious, but remember. Call anytime."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you. You have no idea how confused I am right now."

"Oh hun, I only have a slight grasp of what's going on, too. The future's always changing." Alice hugged back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly feeling dependent on her.

"Very briefly. I'm surprised you didn't know already, Axel." She said before walking off.

That has got to be the most cryptic conversation I've had to date.


	3. Bubbles

When I woke up, I immediately looked out the window. A blanket of snow covered the streets. On reflex, I wanted to crawl back in my bed and sleep away the bad weather. Another day of dodging snowballs, oh joy! I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

I put on some sweats, a Harry Potter shirt that has the Slytherin insignia on it, and a nice oversized grey hoodie. I went with my DC's again, but this time my snow flaked pair and had my long white socks with a nice pattern peeking out. I puy my long, dark brown hair into a man bun. I did my full face cleaning routine; Wash, scrub, apply moisturizing mask, did nothing but wait and play on my phone for fifteen minutes, peel and done. It was really hard to try on a Tuesday, let me tell you.

I went downstairs and poured me a glass of almond milk and toasted myself some bread. "Morning Daddy."

"Good morning. Bud, the roads are extremely icy this morning. I want you to be careful. I would drive you myself to school, but the station needs me on call early today. There are bound to be some accidents." Dad said.

"Don't worry about it, my truck's a tank." I said, smiling at my Dad's concern.

He chuckled at my antics. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course, of course." I said before downing my glass. "What do you want?"

"Hmm...do you want to make us chicken alfredo?" Dad asked, flipping a page in the paper.

"That's not hard to mess up," I mused. "Sure."

Later that morning, when I left the house, I locked the front door, since my father left before me like he said he would. I hopped in my sexy ride and drove off. I turned my radio to an extremely upbeat pop music station and sang along obnoxiously. I guess I'm in that mood today, even if it is a Tuesday.

I parked my car in my normal parking spot to see the silver Volvo was already in its normal parking spot as well. I spotted Edward leaning on it casually, talking to his siblings. I stopped breathing, involuntary, from his beauty. The movies or my imagination didn't do him half the justice he deserved.

I hopped out of my truck and grabbed my backpack with me. As I was getting out, I noticed a silver gleam in the corner of my eye. It was snow chains, in a criss crossed pattern , on all four tires.

You know what my first thought was?

'Oh how nice! Daddy thought of me and took care of must've woken up relatively early to do that.'

You want to know my second thought?

'Wait! He didn't think my truck could handle this? I don't know to be offended or grateful.'

No, it wasn't until my third thought and the sound screeching tires coming towards me when it dawned on to me that today was the day I do get hit by the van.

My first instinct was to run. But I knew the roads were so icy, that I would most likely slip and get hit anyway. I was trying to calculate how far I would need to get away from my truck so I wouldn't get hurt. Things weren't moving in slow motion, like I had expected. Everything was moving at a normal pace, actually, but it all felt faster. I'm sure all near-death experiences do, not that I have anything to compare it to.

The van was skidding closer and I instinctively looked at Edward, who was still across the lot, but his eyes were wide open in panic.

Because I was staring at him and knew what to look for, I saw a white blurb and then I felt something hard hit me on the side. It happened all so fast, I was amazed I caught the action much less Bella did.

Edward swept me off my feet-literally. My head hit the icy blacktop and I struggled to stay alert, so the next actions I didn't catch as well. I felt Edward's body press into mine as he turned around, bracing for him to get hit as he acted as a shield for me. The van hit the back end of my truck but made a big ruckus of swinging back to the whole left side of my truck from momentum. Edward took a hand from cradling me and stuck it out. The van shuttered to stop and then there was silence, I'm sure from shock.

How on earth did I forget that I was going to get hit by a van?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered to myself. "I'm so irresponsible."

"Axel?" Edward's voice was low in my ear. "Are you okay?"

I sighed solemnly. "Yeah. The van should've crushed me, I deserve it."

"What? Don't talk like that!" Edward eyes were wide in anger, irritation, and confusion.

This reminded me. Alice told me to just go with it, and my automatic feeling was amazement. Plus, any normal human being's reaction would be like 'Omg you stopped the van!' even though my only response so far was 'let the van crush me next time, but thanks anyway dude'. "You stopped the van! How did you get over here so fast?"

Edward's tone was final. "I was standing right next to you, Axel."

The Italian and truth-seeker in me objected with passion. "No you weren't! You were across the lot where your car is!"

"Axel..." his voice was pained.

"Edward..." I griwled fiercely. I was holding my own on this one. If he couldn't trick Bella into the truth, the was no way I was going to let him trick me.

The delayed reaction from everyone in the parking lot finally happened. I heard a lot of my friends run to the accident, trying to get Tyler out and get to me. The van was wedged in there pretty good, so until they removed it, I was stuck in Edward's arms.

I tried to get up and out of the awkward position I was in, but Edward's arms tightened around me. "It's best if you stay put."

"Why? We should be trying to get out." I said, still squirming. I knew there was no point, so I gave up. "They need to examine us." I was a pretty good damn actress, if I do say so myself. So far I've gone pretty far without tipping him I knew his secret.

"Let's wait for the professionals to get us out. I can see a vivid picture of you getting injured trying to crawl through the van." Edward said.

Oh, Alice must've seen my escape.

"You were over there!" I nudged him to look at his parking spot, being persistent.

"No I wasn't. I was walking towards you to talk about the Biology lab and was maybe a car away. I heard the van and ran over to pull you out of the way."

Damn, he was a good liar. I almost believed him before I realized he was trying to screw me over. Not happening, buddy.

"No," I snapped, shaking my head. Instantly regretting it. "I saw you all the way where you're siblings are now. And you didn't pull me out of the way, you shielded me."

"That's not how it happened. You hit your head pretty hard." Edward argued. There was an edge in his voice, pleading me to go along with it.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked, looking him in the eye. "I know what I saw!"

"Please, Axel." Edward begged. "Let it go."

I bit my lip, almost letting it go. It was easier that way and Edward would be happier if I submitted to his story. "I am not going to tell anyone," I said quietly. "I just want to know why you're lying."

"Trust me." Edward said.

I suddenly channeled my inner mexican again and started to squirm in his arms. "You just told me yesterday I shouldn't trust you!"

Edward stared at me for a long, hard moment. The sirens for the ambulance were close, I could hear them.

"Listen, I get it. You want me to let it go. I will tell everyone your story. I will make it believable. Hell, I'll even tell people we were talking and standing right next to each other. I can lie." I said, rushing to get words out. "But I can't do all of that and delude myself into thinking that's what happened. I just want to know."

"Fine." Edward snapped, annoyed. I could tell he was exasperated with my argument.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and studied his face carefully. He had anger in his eyes and the turmoil was also prominent. He was obviously worried that he blown his family's cover and was angry at himself for that. I immediately felt sympathetic. I knew how hard he was on himself and wanted to comfort him. But I was pretty sure if I did, I would blow my cover. Alice's advice was swirling around in my mind and I knew I had to stay as passionate and adamant I was to find out the truth.

"Is everything alright back there?" A voice penetrated my examination of Edward.

"Um," I hesitated. "Yeah. Do you think we could get out of here anytime soon?"

"We're working on it," was his gruff reply. "Hang in there."

Edward was now staring at my face and I felt uncomfortable. "Yeah?" I asked him pointedly.

Edward chuckled quietly and reflexively tightened his arms around me again. We were already pressed together in a pretty snug manner, and now it was like you couldn't slip a sheet of paper between our bodies. I felt every curve of it and the definite muscle was unmistakable. I leaned into him automatically, without giving much thought to it. If the van were to be moved at that moment, people would have mistaken us as a couple.

It took six EMTs and two teachers, Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp respectively, to move that damn van. Once we were finally free, Edward stood up, still with me in his arms and sat me down gently.

The little traitor told on me saying I hit my head on the asphalt and most likely had a concussion. There was no means of avoiding the stretcher then, and I sighed on how unnecessary it was to strap me down, put a neckbrace on me, and carry me in the ambulance with the stretcher. The EMT assured me it was just protocol but I still huffed a little bit.

The teens watched and I seen Lauren and Jessica snap some pictures of the scene, probably getting one of Edward and I. The principal was making statements to the reporter as cameramen got B-Roll while they loaded me into the ambulance. It was this huge production of an accident that probably could have been prevented if I had my head screwed on right.

The worst part, during the whole commotion, was my Dad was present the scene of the accident. He was frantically trying to get to me, once he saw it was my truck that was involved. "Axel! Are you okay?!"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm okay, Dad. I just hit my head, luckily I was talking to a friend and he pulled me out of the way."

My Dad apparently thought I was on my death bed and speaking nonsense. He turned to an EMT and pleaded to him, "Please take such good care of he-him. He's all I have left, I already lost his mother."

The EMT nodded his head in respect. "Of course Chief, he's precious cargo."

I rolled my eyes and settled into the uncomfortable stretcher as they carted me away. I noticed Edward was eyeing me curiously but I ignored his gaze, still reacting to my dad's frantic plea.

Edward rode in the back with me, although we didn't speak a word to each other. His eyes wouldn't leave my face and I'm sure he found amusement as I pretended to not notice and look around the ambulance. When they unloaded me, Edward still stuck around, still silent. I glowered at him in envy, he got to walk around and do what he pleased.

He stayed with me as they poked and prodded, giving me the concussion test and medicine for the pain. They set me in the ER department and Edward still followed. When they left, I took off the neck brace and threw it at Edward's head.

"What was that for?" Edward's voice was filled with entertainment.

"That's for ratting me out," I then grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at his head, hoping I would mess up his perfect head of hair to no avail. "And that's for being my shadow."

Edward laughed. "Your shadow? Would you rather I leave?"

I hesitated and thought for a moment. Before I could answer him though, Tyler slid the curtain, our only barrier from his bed to mine, and leaned over to me. He looked a million times worse than my mere head injury and probably felt worse, too. He had bloodied cuts that were bandaged, but obviously wasn't doing much to help the bleeding.

"Oh God Axel, I'm so sorry!" Tyler cried.

"Tyler, it's fine. Are you alright?" I asked, anxiously. I didn't like how pale his face was. Well, paler than normal.

Tyler waved me off. "It looks worse than it feels."

"I doubt that," I muttered.

"Stop worrying about me, I almost ran you over! You were seriously going to be road kill. I was going to squish you like a-."

Edward cut him off, his face looking pained. "That's enough. He gets it."

"It's okay Tyler, you missed me. You need to work on your aim." I winked at him.

Tyler started to laugh but then made a gurgling noise in his throat and started to wince from the pain. "Only you would make a joke on your death bed."

"I'm obviously not on my death bed," I corrected. "And it doesn't matter what happened, what was supposed to happen, or what could've happened. It was icy, you lost control, Así es la vida, aprovecha el día, and all that jazz."

"Okay...but tell me. How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there and then you weren't." Tyler asked.

I had many sarcastic responses in my back pocket, one of them being that I was working on my magic act. Going with my better judgement, I decided to go with the story I told my dad. "Edward and I were talking," I gestured to him in the back. "We have Biology together and we were talking about our lab yesterday. When we heard the van screech, I, being the dumb ass in distress, froze and he pulled me out of the way in time. Don't you remember him being there?"

"You're right!" Tyler face-palmed himself and then grimaced at the pain. "I totally forgot that Edward was there, too. Sorry man."

"No blood, no foul." Edward smiled at him tightly.

Then the nurse carted him off to probably a more permanent room. It looks like he wasn't going to leave the hospital anytime soon. My vision started to blur slightly and I felt rather disoriented and...giggly?

I started to giggle quietly.

"What?" Edward pressed, looking at my change of disposition.

I giggled a little longer before answering him. "You're funny." I poked him on the nose. "Looking! Hahahaha!"

Edward tried to fight a smile. "Have you ever taken Oxycodone before?"

I clamped my lips together to stop laughing and shook my head.

"You're having a strange reaction to it." Edward started to analyze my pupils. "You seem fine."

I swiped his hand away and laughed. "I am fine." I suddenly sat up straighter with a dramatic look upon my face. "My hills are alive with the sound of music!" I sang loudly, doing crazy vibrato.

"Are they now?" An angel walked in. He was tall, pale, really handsome, and blonde. He was either an angel or Dr. Carlisle Cullen but my current state couldn't differentiate.

"Shit," I swore. "I must've died. The van did crush me. Edward," I thrusted my arm at him. "Check my pulse."

Edward gingerly gave me back my arm and looked at his father. "It's the pain medication."

"Oh," Dr. Cullen said, writing down on the clipboard. Probably noting that I'm allergic to Oxycodone. "Mr Swan, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm..." I scrunched up my eyebrows in concentration. "Confused, whiny, and rather happy, but I think it's the," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "stuff," I rose it back to its normal volume, "talking."

Dr. Cullen laughed. "No, I mean how is your head?"

I giggled, unable to help it. "It feels like I've banged it against a cloud repeatedly. Again, I think that's because of the," I lowered my voice again, "stuff."

Dr. Cullen analyzed my X-Rays quickly. "Your CT scan looks clean, just a mild concussion. Edward said you hit your head pretty hard."

"If it wasn't for Edward," I said suddenly defensive for no good reason, "I would be in a morgue! I'd probably be so unrecognizable they'd have to use dental records." Then I had another giggle fest. "But I've had a worse concussion than this one, trust me. I'm gonna live."

"Oh?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"If you would please turn to page two of my chart history," I instructed in a neutral yet brisk tone, "You would see last year I fell out of a cheerleading stunt at practice and pretty much smashed my head in. Followed by a biking incedent"

"I see," Dr. Cullen laughed at my antics. "Wow, you really are a handful on Percocet?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Just a little bit." Then I had another another laughing fit.

"I'm just going to examine your head really quickly." Dr. Cullen said, feeling around. Once he touched the back of my head, I slapped his hands away.

"Ow, what the heck?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled in spite of himself. "Tender?"

"No," I hissed sarcastically. "I just have this condition where I say 'ow' every seven minutes."

Edward and Dr. Cullen walked a few feet away from my bed and started to talk to each other quietly. I caught words like 'father has to finish report and can't discharge' and 'you might want to take him home'. While they were debating what to do with me, I quietly slipped out of bed, but decided to crawl stealthily towards an exit. I didn't make it very far before I was abruptly picked up from off the floor and sat down on the bed. This time Edward sat down with me, restraining my arms. I started to giggle again, unsure why I was laughing when I actually wanted to scream in frustration.

"You're hands are going to be full." Dr. Cullen warned him but still smiled.

"I knew that since I first met him," Edward shrugged. I got my hand free and I caressed his face lovingly. He took my hand sternly and put it back where my other arm was.

"And it doesn't bother you anymore?" Dr. Cullen asked, writing more stuff down on a clipboard.

Edward shook his head. "I mean it's there, but I have complete control."

I laughed. "I hear ya, it won't leave me alone either."

They ignored me and continued with the conversation, but silently this time.

Dr. Cullen nodded in finality giving Edward a brilliant smile and keys to his car. Edward had a scowl on his face and my arms took the corners of his mouth and lifted them up to form somewhat of a smile. "Smile!" I said perkily. "Or I'll buy you a happy meal from McDonalds."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on." Dr. Cullen had already exited the ER and moved on.

I stood up and stumbled uncharacteristically. Edward caught me and sighed at me. "You're a mess."

I shimmied. "A hot one." More giggles happened.

Edward hesitated for a brief moment, probably debating what he wanted to do with me seeming it looks like I couldn't walk in a straight line. He then picked me up, much like the position we were in when he saved me, and walked out the exit. I played with my fingers while he did this, inspecting my chipping nail polish.

Edward opened the door to the Mercedes and put me in the front seat. He swifly buckled me in and walked around to his side and got in.

I was starting to feel rather drowsy - from the medicine no doubt - and laid my head against the window. I giggled once and then sighed. "I was supposed to ask you something," giggle, "important but in my current state," giggle, "I don't think I can get through a conversation."

He looked over at me, curious. "What'd you want to talk about?"

I belted the word, "JUSTICE."

Edward stared straight ahead but I noticed his hands tightened over the steering wheel.

I continued on. "I think I was going to say something along the lines that I lied for you and I deserve the truth, but it doesn't sound right. I think we should talk about how weird it is that bubbles look iridescent."

Edward remained silent and then said, "They do look pretty, though?"

I nodded vigorously. "Right?" I exclaimed. "It's just," my lower lip started to waver and tears leaked from my eyes. Edward looked at me alarmed. I continued, sobbing, "Bubbles have such short life spans. They're born, blown, float around a little bit, and then a monster pops it!...or it bumps into something and dies on its own, but still."

I started to cry even harder, my body shaking. "It's just not fair!"

Edward was trying really hard not to laugh at me. "It's okay, Axel."

"Easy for you to say," I accused. "You are a bubble that won't pop. You can't pop. I pop. I'm going to pop!" I wailed, still crying. Even in my drugged haze, I knew I slipped. I knew I said something I wasn't supposed to, but I was too busy crying.

Edward digested my words and was stiff the rest of the car ride. The only sound was my crying, and that too eventually stopped and I started to fall asleep. I had just hinted that I knew that Edward was a vampire and I decided now was the perfect time to fall unconscious. I had horrible timing.

I knew deep down Edward wouldn't kill me, but I didn't want to make the idea too tempting. I was aware that the car had stopped and Edward stared at my sleeping form for a moment. Then I felt like I was being carried up my front porch. He somehow knew my spare key was under the flower pot and managed to unlock my house flawlessly. He also somehow knew where my room was and laid me down on my bed. That was the last thing I can maybe recall before I completely fell asleep. That was the first time I dreamed about Edward Cullen. Scratch that, I had dreamed about Edward many times before, but this was the first time I dreamed about him after we had a conversation.


	4. Bipolar much?

I woke up panting, sweat dripping down my back and head, palms were clammy and felt disgusting. My meds are messed up. That was like the third nightmare I had about Edward in a row.

It was five in the morning, and I'm not even going to bother going back to bed. I showered and dried my hair, carefully of course. It still hurts. Then I gently brushed it. I put on a random pair of skinny jeans and a Forks High Cheerleader t-shirt. My makeup was a little more than I usually do. I applied mascara like always, but I added a definite top line of eyeliner. I sometimes did that if I felt my look was too boring, the occasion calls for it, or just to switch things up.

I put on a pair of black converse with white flowers and headed downstairs to make a wonderful breakfast for my loving father.

I made some blueberry pancakes, bacon, and make a pitcher of, you'll never guess, fresh matcha tea.

Yeah, I had that much time on my hands.

When Dad came down he looked over and smiled at me, "You feeling better?"

"Chipper! I wish I could cheer, though. I'm sorry about how I acted. Must've been embarrassing for you to deal with that." I said.

"No! It was hilariously entertaining. The things you said…Dr. Cullen enjoyed them too. He called last night to ask about you. He told me you were very amusing." Dad assured me.

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled.

We ate as we mindlessly chattered about the accident. "Have you heard from Tyson lately?" Dad asked.

"He calls every other night, but it's just not the same." I mutter sadly.

"I'm sure everything will go the way it's supposed to." Dad spoke, giving his fatherly advice.

"Thanks dad." I have him a smile while clearing our plates and taking them to the sink.

"Don't forget to take your meds, Bud." Dad called out before leaving.

My meds. The pills that were keeping me from going loopy but gives me insane dreams instead.

I took two and went out the door to go to school. I examined my truck and it looked fine and it still ran great. My truck is a warrior.

Driving to school with a silly smile on my face, I sang along to the annoying pop songs.

Today's either going to be a good day or bad one. But right now I'm cherishing the moment I have now.

I exited my truck and noticed that the silver Volvo is not in its normal spot. Instead, there was a bright and shiny red convertible.

I searched for the Volvo, and it pulled up, right next to my car.

"Axel, glad to see you're good as new." Edward greeted.

"Edward, I want to apologize for you know all those things I said…" I trailed off.

"From what? Our first conversation? The time you hit your head?" Edward asked.

"Well, I guess all of it. I wish for us to be friends." I said.

"Axel, you don't want to be friends with me. Trust me." Edward said seriously.

"Well, good thing I don't trust you. You run across a whole parking lot to save me. Then lie about it, and make me lie about it as well." I snapped, becoming pissed at his sudden attitude.

"Why does it matter how I saved you? As long as you're saved, who really cares about the petty details?" Edward whispered harshly.

"It matters to me! I care! I want to at least know the truth." Even though I already know. But I don't really care. My plan is to get him riled up to where he ignores me. It's an important aspect towards the whole book plot.

"Well, until you tell me what you know about my family and me, I guess the truth is under lock and key." Edward grunted, before turning to storm off.

"Oh Edward," I called out. He turned around. "I know everything. I know how you saved me and I know the truth. But it sucks how you don't know what I know? That makes you angry, doesn't it? That I have an actual upper hand?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME SO ANGRY ALL THE TIME?!" He exclaimed. "It's like your personal mission to drive my life straight into hell. I should've never saved you!" He spat.

Wow, that stung. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes, blurring my vision. "I'm sorry I make you angry, I want to be friends but I see your view on it now. You'd rather have me dead." I kept my head down, spun around on my heel, and walked briskly away from him.

"Axel, wait. Look, I'm sorry!" But I didn't turn around.

School was a riot. People were circling me all the time constantly. Asking me if I'm alright over and over and over and over and over again.

Of course I plastered that smile on my face and assured them I was fine over and over and over and over and over again.

At Biology, he sat as far as he could away from me. I did the same.

We ignored each other. He was pissed at me and I was pissed at him.

My goal was to make him mad enough to leave me alone for basically a month like in the books. I got my wish. Of course we did it in our own little way, I guess.

During Biology I came to terms with this realization. I'm in Twilight, yes. But I am not Bella. I am Axel. I'm actually the farthest thing from Bella. She is female, I'm male. She's got brown eyes, mine are green, she's clumsy, I'm not, she's on the antisocial side, I'm social, her and Edward have a comfortable relationship filled with romance and possessiveness.

Edward and I's relationship is completely different. We're mean to each other. He gives me crap and I give him crap right back. We joke and laugh together. We're passionate. Even if we do get together, our relationship is going to be completely different from Bella's. So yes, I may have her last name and "spot" in this story, but I am not Bella. And this is my story now. I call the shots.

Obviously I'm going to respect it, though. But my plans on how to keep the plot going like it does in the books are failing left and right. I wanted him to be mad, not completely furious to a point where he wishes I'm dead.

When the bell rang, I got up and briskly walked to gym. I handed Coach Clapp my note, and watched my class play the last few games of Volleyball. I know we are going to have to change units sooner or later.

After gym, I informed Lauren I wasn't feeling good, and handed her my excuse for cheering. I slid in my red truck about the same time Edward was getting into his silver Volvo.

We locked eyes intensely, blue meeting Topaz before I looked away. That is when I slammed my head against the wheel, tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I heard the passenger side door open and close, revealing a very distraught looking Edward.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to ignore me for like a month." I mumbled.

"I don't know what that means. But I don't care. Hell, I don't know what half the stuff you say mean, but it doesn't matter. Not right now. What I said was wrong and I deeply regret it." Edward spoke sincerely.

"Edward, what you said hurt. You are the second person who has told me they wished I was dead. But you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I instigated it. I deserved everything you said to me." A wave of sadness washed over me.

Edward pulled me closer into his arms. "Don't ever say that again. Ever. God, Axel. What am I going to do with you?"

And that is when I started to cry as he tried to comfort me.

After about an hour or so, I told Edward he should go. He agreed. I thanked him and started my car, and drove home.

I took some more meds before going to bed early. After I made Dad a sandwich of course.

That night, I knew Edward was watching me sleep. It did not say in the books, but I felt it. I felt the safeness and comfort while I slept. He was there and he cared. And that thought laid in my head and I had my first ever pleasant dream about Edward in Forks.

Weeks rolled by and the beach trip kept being postponed because of the weather. I knew surfing in February sounded ridiculous. Edward and I did not speak again. Which is good and going along with the plot, but it didn't make it suck any less.

Tyson and I broke up after he admitted that he cheated on me. He said it was an accident but it is my fault because I rarely talked to him anymore. I gave him that, but I still broke up with him. I grew out of that love, if you can call it that. Maybe I never was in love.

It was now sometime in March and today felt like a good day. A monumental day. I checked in the Twilight Notebook, the notebook I wrote in sindarin of all the important events and dates down, and saw that today wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Or is it?

You see, Twilight is very wishy washy with dates. So sometime in March a bunch of boys ask me out to a dance. I hoped and prayed it wasn't today.

I did my ritual but decided to dress up a little bit. I wore some leggings that drew attention to my legs. Then I wore a black t-shirt and a nice crème colored cardigan that made me look small and cute. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put a black flower in it. I did my makeup, added the eyeliner, and put on my favorite combat boots.

I was ready.

"What's the occasion?" Charlie asked.

"No occasion, just felt like it." I hummed, drinking a glass of matcha.

"Those leggings are kinda tight, don't you think?" Dad said.

"Okay, time for the sheriff to leave the house." I said practically pushing him out the door. "Have a good day Daddy. Love you." Before slamming the door in his face. Kindly, of course.

I washed up and stepped outside. Today wasn't a bad day. The sky was gray, my favorite weather. It was dark and gloomy.

I hopped into my red truck and drove to school. I grabbed my stuff and went on my way.

I walked past the Cullens and straight into building three.

"Ow! Ow! Damn, Axel. You are looking fine today. No homo though" A random guy wolf whistled as I walked toward my classroom.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at my table.

Today Mike looked rather nervous and anxious. Same with Eric.

Crap. They're going to ask me out today, I just know it.

Yesterday at lunch, Jessica demanded all my attention. She was asking me if I was okay with her asking Mike to the dance. The Spring Dance was girls' choice and it took place in two weeks.

"Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned.

"Well, you seem very into Mike." She answered.

I almost spat out my green tea to just laugh. Me into Mike? Sure it's not the other way around?

"Trust me, I'm not. Besides, I'm not going. I'll be up in Seattle that week." I explained.

"Axel, you have never missed a dance yet. Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it's just my first dance without Tyson; I guess I'm still sad about the whole situation." I lied, looking down for effect.

"It will be fun," Jessica attempted, desperately trying me to get involved in this social event. "You can go with friends."

"No thanks. You have fun with Mike." I said, smiling.

"Okay, there's always prom. And I don't care what you say, you are definitely going to prom." Jessica said sternly.

I just laughed at her expression.

I know they're going to ask me. I just have to avoid them. All during English, I was thinking of escape route to get out of walking with them to my next class.

It's now lunch and Jessica is sitting as far away from Mike at our table as possible.

I know I can't avoid the boys any longer and I'm going to have to stick with my solid excuse.

Mike walked Angela and me to class. Although he was unusually silent, Angela and I chatted about what color of dress would flatter the girls in our group.

I sat down at my table and noticed Edward sitting closer to me today. Is this the day he talks to me? I can't remember. I tried to go over the book in my head, but Mike suddenly sat down on the corner of my end of the table. He thinks he's so cool.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, Jessica asked me to the dance yesterday." Mike started off.

"That's awesome. You guys are going to have fun." I replied, trying to play dumb about his real reason why he's talking to me.

"Axel, I told her I would think about it…" He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"

Mike blushed. Actually blushed. The poor chap. "I was kinda hoping, well wondering, if you were planning to ask me."

Oh Lord help me. I saw Edward's head tilt toward my way and into our conversation. He's probably wondering about my reaction.

"Mike, you should tell Jessica yes." I said.

"Did you ask someone already?" Mike said, looking around the room wildly before his eyes resting on my beloved Biology partner.

"No, I'm not going. The whole Tyson situation comes into play, and I just need to get out of this town or I'm going to go crazy." I sighed.

"Oh, okay." Mike turned dejectedly; ready to do the walk of shame back to his seat.

"Mike," I started. He whipped his back to look at me. His eyes shined of hope. Oh dear, he thinks I changed my mind. "I hope this doesn't change anything. You're an awesome buddy."

Mike's face fell visibly. "Yeah, of course not." He walked back to his seat.

I looked down guiltily. Mike isn't a bad guy. He has a lot to learn, but he isn't bad.

Mr. Banner was talking about a bunch of Biology stuff and I noticed Edward was curiously gazing at me.

Just like in the book, I stared back.

Mr. Banner asked a question I did not hear and Edward answered it perfectly.

He stared at me and acknowledged me. A burst of joy shook through my body.

The bell rang and I gathered my things slowly, knowing Edward is going to speak to me again and I vow I wouldn't mess it up with my carelessness for the things I say.

"Axel?" His familiar velvety voice sounded extremely beautiful, since I haven't heard him in like six weeks.

I paused and turned to look at him after telling myself to follow the book. "What? Are you actually speaking to me again?"

He tried to fight a smile. That annoyed me. Usually we smile freely smile at each other when one of us says anything remotely funny. Maybe it's because it's Bella's words…

"No, not really." He said.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being rude and annoying, but it is my turn. You were rude and annoying last month." Edward said, smiling.

"Is that how you talk to me?" I smiled back. That was a pretty accurate statement.

He shrugged. "But it's better this way, I promise. We can't be friends."

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I said, following the book. The line didn't really make much sense, though.

"Trust me, I did. I didn't want to be friends from the very beginning, no matter how strong my attraction is towards you. But then you, you messed my plans up."

"Excuse me? I messed up your plans? You were rude to me the first day I sat here. Then you disappear for like five days. Then you come back and talk to me. That conversation, I admit, I did piss you off and I did say some pretty sketchy things. But you started it." I ranted.

He sighed. "It's both of our faults where we are today, alright?"

"I'll take it." I stated.

"Well, goodbye." He ended and tried to leave quickly.

"Woah, woah, woah. That's it? You tell me it's better we're not friends, have a small argument, agree on a compromise, then say goodbye?" I explained. I did know this was coming, Edward basically did this to Bella in the book also, but it still made me angry.

"Sounds good to me." He replied before walking away.

I groan in frustration and kicked a nearby locker. I could've sworn I saw him laughing.

Gym was mediocre. We are now doing basketball and I wasn't too shabby at it.

Cheer practice was cancelled today, because we have been working exceptionally hard and we practically begged Lauren at lunch.

I walked to my truck and screamed at the dark figure leaning against my truck.

Then I realized it was just Eric.

"Oh goodness, Eric you scared me." I put a hand to my frantically beating heart.

"Hey Axel." He greeted.

"What crackin'?" I asked, unlocking my truck.

"Uh…I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" His voice cracked on the last word.

That took me by surprise. When I go home I need to reread Twilight to make sure this will not happen again. I guess I was too occupied with Edward to notice.

I decided to be funny about it. "I thought it was girls' choice?" I hummed with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize, even if I said yes, you would be considered gay, right?"

"Well, yeah." He blushed while fidgeting a bit.

What is it with guys blushing?

"Thanks for the invite, but can't. I'll be out of town that day, planning to go to Seattle." I said.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Maybe next time." Eric said, rushing through his words.

"Yeah, maybe."

Eric practically ran back into the school.

I heard a chuckle behind me.

It was Edward, walking to his Volvo all the way in the front. He was looking straight ahead, like he wasn't acknowledging me.

Whatever dude, I totally know you were.

Wait isn't this when Edward cuts me off so Tyler can ask me out? Hell no.

I practically jump in my truck and started my car. Of course this was the day where it took a few tries. I reversed as fast as I could. The only exit was the one by Edward.

I drove as fast as I could but had to slam on my breaks. Thank God for my reflexes. I was too late and Edward had already cut me off and now was waiting for his siblings. Who were taking their sweet time, of course.

I groaned and slammed my head against the steering wheel.

Tyler Crowley knocked on my passenger side window. Might as well face the music.

I cranked down the window as best as I could.

"Hey Tyler. Sorry, I'm stuck behind an arrogant, conceited, asshole." Take that Edward.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something while you're trapped here." Tyler said, leaning against the window casually.

"Proceed." I hurried him along. The sooner this is done, the better. I'm over this crap.

"Will you ask me to the Spring Dance?" Tyler asked, smiling. He probably thought he was so clever with his choice of words.

"Sorry Tyler. You know Tyson, my ex, I'm just torn up about the breakup and it's the first dance without him. I was just planning on going to Seattle or some city that day anyway." I explained.

"Yeah, Mike told me that." Tyler said.

I was now annoyed. "Then why would you-"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." Tyler shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well I wasn't."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

Now, I've read that part probably a billion times. I've always laughed.

On the receiving end, I was flabbergasted.

I looked ahead at the Volvo. His siblings were climbing in the car and Edward was shaking with laughter.

Oh, I'm going to turn his precious little Volvo into an aluminum can.

I practically stomped on the gas pedal, but the Volvo was already speeding off.

I cursed under my breath the whole way home.

I decided to order a pizza for me and Dad. I was too busy reading Twilight to cook. I needed to get my facts straight and correct the Twilight Notebook.

Bella did give out a good point, I should ask my dad for permission to actually go to Seattle.

"Daddy…" I started.

"What do you want, pumpkin?" He asked.

"Well, not this Saturday, but the following Saturday after I need to go to Seattle." I said.

"Need?" Dad asked.

"I need to get out of this town or I'm going to literally go insane." I uttered seriously.

"Hmm…okay. Make sure you stop a lot for gas. That truck has crappy mileage." Dad replied sternly.

"Of course!"

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked.

"As of now, no. But I'll plan something with someone. I don't feel comfortable going to that big of a city by myself. Never have, never will." I muttered.

Dad nodded approvingly. We ate our pizza and watched whatever game was on. There always was one.

The next morning I parked in my usual spot. When I got out, I almost screamed. Edward was leaning against the bed of my truck.

"Pulling an Eric Yorkie?" I asked, scowling.

"Good one, Axel." Edward said.

"So have you heard about that one guy that cut me off? Totally rude, don't you think? Well I wanted to ask you what that was all about, since you know everything, right?" I fumed.

Edward chuckled. "That was for Tyler's benefit. He needed his chance."

I rolled my eyes and continued my walk towards the school.

"Well what compelled you to grace me with your presence?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me. You tend to do that a lot." Edward said.

"Well hurry it up, then. The sooner you ask me, the sooner you get to go back to ignoring me." I said.

"I was wondering, the Saturday after this one, you know the day of the dance—"

"Please tell me you're trying to be funny. You can't honestly think if I turned down all those guys yesterday that I would possibly want to go with you." I said. I knew what he was trying to ask, but I needed to follow the book.

"You didn't let me finish. Well I heard that you're going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you needed a ride." Edward shrugged.

"Do you have that much faith in our relationship, whatever it is because you seem to insist on not being my friend, that we could be in a car for hours alone, without getting in an argument?" I asked.

"Well, no. But c'mon Axel. Taking two cars would be a total waste. Especially for you. Your car cannot make it their in one tank of gas for sure. It's only a ride. You don't have to hang out with me. But I just want to prevent any pollution going into our already toxic air. Ever heard of the term go green?" Edward proposed.

"I don't know. You don't want to be my friend—"

"I said I shouldn't be your friend, not that I didn't want to be." Edward interrupted.

"That didn't clear up anything about our current status." I spoke bluntly.

Edward sighed. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Axel. Will you accept my invitation?"

"Sure! Now that we're friends!" I chirped happily.

He laughed. "So this is what it feels like to be your friend? No arguing, snide comments, or sarcasm? I should've been your friend a long time ago."

"Well no promises on arguing, there is definitely going to still be loads of sarcasm, but I'll stop being mean, if it makes you feel any better."

We both stopped walking and smiled at each other.

"You really should stay away from me, though." He precautioned. "I'll see you in class."

Then he stalked away in the opposite direction I was heading.

Wow, bipolar much?


	5. Friends?

Talking to Edward had made me late to English. I was prepared for it though.

My life is finally going down the Twilight path. Our conversation was almost exactly from the book, minus a few minor details. Also, we did not argue.

Progress, progress.

After class, Eric and Mike waited for me at the door. Good to know they still accept me.

Mike was talking enthusiastically. The rain is supposed to stop and it's supposed to get warm this weekend. "The beach trip is on!"

I was kind of excited for it. A nice get away with my friends. I might even surf. I am debating whether to talk to Jacob or not, though.

If I did, it would go on like it's supposed to. Edward would leave and I would find comfort in him. I would also guess he's a werewolf. We would become friends; he would fall in love with me. He would try to break up Edward and me. He would whine when I get engaged. He would try to kill me when I'm pregnant with the mutant baby and imprint on it.

He sounds like more trouble than he's worth, to be honest.

But then that means we wouldn't have the werewolves as allies when crazy vampires try to kill me. Well I could state facts to them and try to get them to listen but it sounds like a lot of work and effort.

But even that, I'm thinking about changing. I probably shouldn't though. I need to do this book like it was written.

Or maybe I could do whatever I wanted. I don't have to go to the baseball game. Then James would never catch my scent. Then he wouldn't die. Then Victoria would never come and try to kill me. Then Edward wouldn't leave.

What am I thinking? I'll worry about these events when they happen. Planning to avoid or to do the plot of the book is just going to cause trouble.

Thinking about this basically occupied my thoughts all morning. At lunch I grabbed my Matcha tea, carton of fries, and an apple.

This school may be small, they have the best food. None of it is processed. I think that's possible because the school is small.

I sit down and naturally looked at the Cullen's table. He was there.

Oh right, he's going to want me to sit with him…

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica giggled.

Of course he is. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. I think that is like my signature thing. He motioned me over with a finger.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked.

"Yepp. Probably asking about Biology…" I trailed off. I couldn't even finish a Bella line, because I was already heading towards his table.

"Why don't you sit with me today? We are friends right?" He said smiling.

I drank some green tea once I sat down. He was staring at me intensely.

"Could you not stare at me like that," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what?"

I slapped my hands on the table and got all up in his face with my eyes as wide as possible. I did it for like twenty seconds before returning to my natural position and started twisting the stem from the apple.

"Like that."

"I don't stare at you like that." He argued.

"Oh, maybe I exaggerated just a tad bit. But Edward, you just don't stare at people while their eating." I scolded.

"Why not?"

"Um, well first off it makes the eater feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. And secondly, it's considered creepy in many societies."

"You're not normal." Edward said.

"Neither are you, you blo-um, it's supposed to be sunny." That was close. I almost called him a blood sucker.

"What were you going to say?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to fight. Now why did you want me to sit with you?"

"Well, I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well as do it thoroughly." Ahh..the famous line.

"I don't know what you mean." I'll play along.

"It's not fun when the tables are turned, huh?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to fight." I sang, reminding him.

"I think you're friends are mad at me for stealing you."

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though." Edward said with a evil glint in his eye.

"God, Edward. We just became friends. Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I teased.

He threw his head back to do his enchanting, sexy laugh. "I told you I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

"Giving up?"

"Yes, I'm giving up trying to do what's best for you and myself. I'm just going to do what I want now, let the chips fall where they may." He smirked.

"You lost me again." I replied. I need to play along with this book more often; Edward is so funny when we aren't arguing!

"Don't worry about it. I always say too much when I'm around you." Edward spoke mysteriously.

"Me too." I cringed at all my slip-ups in the past conversations.

"I still don't know what you were hinting at in our first conversation." He said, eyebrows furrowed again. That must be his confused face.

"And I don't know what you mean now, so we're even. Plus it was basically a big misunderstanding." I lied.

"Hmm…" he replied.

I ate some fries and drank some more tea. "What are you thinking right now?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about your obsession with Green tea." Edward said, a goofy smile on his face.

"It is very unnatural, huh? I love it. Anything related to green tea. The drink, the candy, the cookies, and the smoothies. Anything." I said, eating a piece of pocky.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How nice it is to be your friend. And how nice it is to see we have not argued at all today." I said with a slap happy grin on my face.

"Not my fault you are the worst tempered and most stubborn person I know." He grunted.

"It's all a part of my charm." I batted my eyelashes.

"And your famous sarcasm. How can anyone miss that?" Edward said.

"Well, you have a pretty bad temper, too. And you're stubborn also!" I added in.

He leaned in and put his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes in a very feminine manner. "It's all a part of my charm." He mocked.

"God, we would make the worst couple." I laughed.

"Or the best." He said seriously.

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, considering it. "I guess it depends on who views it." I winked.

"Your boyfriends think we're having too much fun. They're debating to come over here to join us or not." Edward said, looking behind my shoulder.

"They're not my boyfriends." I said, my tone flat.

He smiled. "I know that, but they obviously didn't get the message you were trying to send yesterday."

"I tried…"

"Well maybe if you flat out tell them how you feel instead of down playing it and covering it up with excuses. Then—"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me how to turn down a guy? I do not think so." I said, smiling.

"It's pretty easy." He commented.

"Oh, are you some kind of expert now? Have you turned down a bunch of guys in your lifetime?" I teased.

"A few," he admitted. "Mostly girls, though. Sorry to disappoint."

I put my hands up. "Not disappointed."

I noticed the cafeteria was pretty much empty. I jumped up. "We're going to be late."

"I will not be attending class today." He said.

Oh right. Blood typing. Now that I thought about it, I've never really liked the sight of blood. Like Bella.

"Alright. See you later alligator." I said, dumping my trash.

"After while crocodile." He chanted back.

"You know it?" I asked, with a smile.

He smirked at me mysteriously before walking away to his car. I barely made it to class in time, but Mr. Banner wasn't even here yet, so it didn't really matter.

Angela was smiling at me with the thumbs up sign. Mike looked very resentful.

Mr. Banner came in and told us we would be blood typing today. He demonstrated on me, and I was fine with it. My blood, no problem. I was AB Positive and content.

But then everyone else started pricking their finger. Oh God, my legs were shaky and the blood drained from my face.

"Axel? Are you ok?" Mr. Banner's concerned voice flooded my head.

"I feel faint, sir. Not good with other's blood." I explained quickly. Who knows, I might even throw up.

"Can someone take Axel to the nurse? Now?" Mr. Banner's tone was urgent.

I knew Mike had volunteered. "Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I don't know. I'll crawl if I have to. Get me out of here." I whimpered. My head was spinning and my stomach clenched.

Mike took my arm and put it around him. He put his arm around my waist then practically dragged me out of the classroom.

He continued to drag me until we were by the cafeteria. "Stop." I moaned.

"Axel…are you okay?" Mike's nervous voice asked.

"I won't be if we keep walking. Let me lay down for a moment." I practically collapsed on the pavement.

"Ahh…" The cold really helped. It wasn't cold enough, though.

"You look really green, Axel." Mike said, pacing.

Just like in the book. I've never been queasy around blood before. But then again I've never been around anyone else's blood but mine.

"Axel?" A frantic voice called out.

Oh here we go.

"What's wrong- is he alright?" His voice was getting nearer.

Mike was a wreck. "I don't know. We were blood typing, and he demonstrated. He was fine. And then everyone else started doing it, he said he felt sick. I don't know! he's not moving, Edward. Is he dead?"

Mike was a lot stupider in real life then in the books.

"Shut up you idiot! He's breathing." Edward snapped.

But Mike ignored this and continued his rant. "Oh God, oh God. They're going to think I did this. I'm going to be responsible. There is so much I haven't done yet!"

I didn't even have to look at Edward to tell he's rolling his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Axel?" He knelt down and slightly shook me. "Are you alright?"

In response, I flopped over to my back.

Edward shook his head, I could hear the movements. Then all of a sudden the ground disappeared from me.

I flew my eyes open in shock. Edward was carrying me. He cradled me like a little baby. His cold body did feel better than the ground.

So I nestled into him. Why fight it like Bella did in the books? He's super macho and sexy. Mmmm…

I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me with a serene smile on his face.

"Hey!" Mike called from behind us. "I'm supposed to take him!" He was defensive.

Edward scoffed at this. "And you did such a marvelous job at it, too. Sorry Mike, your services are no longer needed anymore. You can go back to class now."

I heard Mike give up. Edward looked back down at me. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. I thought I was looking pretty good." I whispered weakly.

"And you still find it in you to be sarcastic." Edward said, laughing.

"Laughing at a friend's weakness. Why don't you kick me while I'm down?"

"I thought about it, but decided to pick you up and help you instead. Good friend material, right?"

I made a noise and Edward kept walking.

"So you're faint at others' blood but not yours?" Edward said amusedly.

"Shut up." I pressed my face to his shirt, so it sounded muffled.

"Oh my." I heard a female voice gasp.

"His name is Alexander Swan. He fainted in Biology class. Blood typing."

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the front office. Mrs. Cope, the front desk receptionist, opened the door to the nurse's.

The grandmotherly nurse looked up in shock to see a rather handsome student carrying a twig like but sexy nonetheless student. I bet that's what it looked like, anyway.

Sorry, sarcasm.

Edward explained who I was again and she nodded solemnly. "There's always one." She said.

"Just lie down for a moment, honey. It'll pass." The nurse said tenderly.

"Thank you." I wasn't going to be rude like Bella and say I know like a little bi-

"Does this happen a lot?" The nurse said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I've only been around my blood and that's not a problem for me. It's other people's when I get all…" I shuddered. "This is the first time it happened, though."

"You can go back to class now," the nurse told Edward.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He sounded so convincing that I believed it.

"I'll go get some ice for your head." The nurse said as she scuttled around to do so.

It was silent.

"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury in the woods." He admitted. "I was scared there."

"Sure you were." I scoffed.

"Axel, I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I would have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. He must be so pissed." I giggled.

"Oh, and now he absolutely loathes me. Not that he didn't like me very much to begin with." Edward said.

"I bet."

The door opened to show the nurse with an ice pack. "Here you go dear. You're looking a lot better!"

"I feel better." I said brightly.

I sat up and no dizziness came. I stood up and I could walk.

Ms. Cope opened the door, "We've got another one."

"We better get out of here." Edward warned. "You'll just get sick again."

I agreed and handed the ice pack to the nurse. "Thank you."

She nodded and Edward led me out of the office. I caught a glimpse of Mike helping Lee Stephens.

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't want to go back to class. Or go to Cheerleading practice. I'm exhausted."

"I can take care of that. You sit down and look sick." Edward said, smiling.

Mike walked up to me at that moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better. But I can't go back to class. I'll just have to turn around and go back." I said.

"Are you going to gym?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Are you going to the beach this weekend?" Mike asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, we're meeting at my Dad's store at ten." Mike said.

"I'll be there."

"Bye Axel."

"Goodbye Mike."

Edward came back to me. "You're out. And so am I. I'm responsible of taking you home." He smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks."

"You want me to carry you?" Edward asked.

"I thought sarcasm was my thing?" I shot back.

He just smiled and shook his head.

I've noticed Edward smiles a lot in my life then in the book. I wonder…

"Well goodbye." I said, grabbing my keys out of my pocket to get in my truck.

"No Axel, I'm taking you home. There is no way I would allow you to drive in this condition. Friends don't let friends drive under the influence." Edward stopped me.

"Under the influence of what? Blood? I'll think I'll be okay. Unless someone comes in my truck and they're bleeding, my driving will be safe to myself and others." I said.

I knew Edward was going to drive no matter what and to be honest I didn't care. I just wanted Edward to pick me up again.

"I'll have Alice drop off your truck at your house." He said towing me in the direction of his car by my Northface.

"Let go!" I told him. He did. But, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"This is much easier," he commented.

I scoffed, pretending to be mad. But, secretly I was pleased. I know my butt looks fantastic in these jeans.

He dropped me safely on my feet on the passenger side of his car. "God, you're so pushy." I commented.

He smiled at me and I got in.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. His music was eerily familiar.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, smiling.

"You know Debussy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I put my finger on his eyebrow and pushed it down. "Don't raise that. That's my trademark." I said childishly with a smile on my face.

He smiled back, too. "So do you?"

I wasn't about to tell him I only knew Debussy because Twilight mentioned him and I decided to stalk the pianist. I fell in love from the first song.

I decided to go with Bella's excuse.

"My mom used to play a lot of classical music around the house. I know the pieces names but I'm bad with who composed what." I explained my lie.

I shut my eyes and listened to the music. It flooded back memories of my old life. My life in Missouri. Where I was naïve and thought Twilight was just a book. It seemed ages ago.

"What's your mother like?" Edward asked.

"Well, her name is Nilan. She's half mexican half American. Her mom immigrated from Mexico to America and met up with my grandpa, who was practically the stereotype southern country man. My mom had tan skin, long dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and she was beautiful.

"I didn't look much like her, getting my dad's hair color, skin tone, and eye color, but I almost looked exactly like her in the face. We had the same cheekbones, nose, lips, eye shape, and forehead. Everything." I spoke stiffly. I didn't like talking about my mom much after what she did to my family.

It was silent.

"I guess we did have similar personalities. She was almost as stubborn as I am, she was also a cheerleader. She was a bull when she was mad, too. She would just start yelling in spanish like no tomorrow, probably cursing a lot. I have the tendency to do that too. I try not to, though. Especially after she left my family, it hurts my dad too much." I continued.

"You don't have to-" Edward started.

"But I want to. I can't talk about it to my father and I just need to get it out." I gritted out angrily.

"Of course." Edward said. I knew he was probably curious about my life.

"The economy hit us hard and my dad lost a job. What does my mom do? She leaves! I guess it got too hard for her or something. She left a note explaining it was because of my dad, she couldn't handle her child being trans and gay, and that my cheering cost too much or something stupid like that. She did explain she still loved us though. But I don't believe it. She took everything she had, even some much needed money. We practically struggled for months and almost lost the house. I had to work at random places in order to get some kind of income.

"And the weird thing is that this is not like my mom at all. She would never dare to do something like this. My dad was really caught up on it. He refuses to date or anything. I'm worried for him when I leave for college. The poor guy is going to be alone. My mom is probably out in the world, moving on and traveling. God, I hate her!" I finished.

Edward was silent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to load all that onto you like that. And I don't hate her. I still love her despite all the things she's done." I said.

Edward was still silent.

"Edward, let's just change the subject. You're obviously uncomfortable with what I ranted about, so we'll change it." I said quietly.

"How old are you, Axel?" Edward finally said.

"I'm seventeen," I said sheepishly. I didn't look a day older than sixteen and my personality didn't match the average seventeen year old, either. "I turn eighteen in July. Why?"

"You don't seem like you are seventeen." Edward said.

"I know I probably act like I'm four." I muttered pathetically.

"Quite the opposite, actually. You've had to go through things no one should go through and you dealt with it like an adult and acted like an adult, too. You still do." Edward spoke.

"Thanks?" I laughed.

"So how's Chief Swan doing?" He asked.

"Alright. He loves his job and his life here. He's got some friends in La Push that he's absolutely crazy about. He's adjusting. I think he's going to start dating soon, too." I said smiling.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Ecstatic. He's a pretty good looking guy for a dad; I think the ladies will be lining up for a date with the chief of police. He and my mom were soul mates, though. I still believe that to this day. But whatever makes him happy I'll welcome warmly." I said.

"Do you think he would do the same with you?"

"I guess. He's a little over protective about the boy thing. He liked Tyson a lot. Thought he had a good future with his academics and athletic ability. That's why I didn't have the heart to tell him that Tyson cheated on me." I explained.

"Tyson cheated on you?!" Edward growled.

I sighed. "Yeah…I don't really blame him, though. We promised to try long distance, which wasn't that long, and I just kinda gave up. I completely neglected the poor guy. I think it's because I was never really in love in the first place. He had me smitten, but "in love", no. Our relationship was too comfortable and safe. I thought people in love are supposed to be sappy, passionate, and romantic?"

Edward considered this. "I suppose. That still doesn't give him an excuse to cheat."

"I guess so. I'm over it and it didn't really hurt me much, anyway. What about you? Do you have any relationships on the horizon?" I asked him, tired of talking about myself.

Edward laughed. "No. I've never had a girlfriend."

"For real?" I tried to act surprised, but it was hard.

I knew he hasn't had a girlfriend in over a hundred years. The poor fellow.

"I'm serious." Edward said, smiling.

"So tell me about your family." I commanded.

He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And your- mmm…" I was going to ask him about his real parents like Bella did in the book, but it seemed rude. I already knew anyway.

"You were going to ask about my real parents, weren't you?" Edward asked, his tone said he didn't mind.

I blushed, "Yeah."

"They died many years ago, don't worry about it. I hardly remember them." Edward said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I told you I don't remember them much. And don't be afraid to ask me stuff. Within reason, of course." He smirked.

"I felt like a sorry was in order! And I'll try to stay in reason, don't worry." I smirked back.

"Oh no, now I'm afraid." Edward murmured.

"So Carlisle and Esme…?"

"They are my real parents. I love them. I couldn't imagine anyone else being in their place."

"You're lucky." I commented.

"I know I am." He winked.

I laughed. "And your brothers and sisters?"

"Are going to be upset if they have to wait out in the rain for me."

"Oh God. Next time say something Edward!" I teased, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Your truck will be back in your driveway before your Dad comes home. I'm sure you don't want to explain to him about the Biology incident." Edward said.

"I'm sure he already knows. Everyone knows everything in Forks." I hummed with a scrunched up nose.

"Not everything," He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Have fun at the beach. Perfect weather for tanning, surfing, and whatnot." Edward said, with a wave of his hand.

"I won't see you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to look surprised. Again, I already knew the answer.

"No Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're hiking in Goat Rocks Wilderness." He explained.

"Have fun!" I said enthusiastically before opening my door.

"Wait, will you do something for me?" Edward asked.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Sure."

"Don't be offended, I know you're a cheerleader with grace, poise, and balance, but you seem like one of those people who attract accidents like a magnet. So, don't fall of a cliff, drown, or something along those lines." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. I know I'll regret this next comment, but I couldn't resist. "I could say the same for you Edward. I hear there's an overabundance of grizzlies where you're going." I winked and shut the door.


	6. I am not looking for a partner!

I hate to admit this, but I wasn't looking for Friday at all.

Yes, I was turning into one of those girls who depended on her boyfriend or crush to make her day. Pathetic, I know. But wouldn't you do the same if it was Edward Cullen?

Jessica wanted to know the whole lunch with Edward in Trig. She asked a lot of questions, but I was prepared for most of them.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked.

"As friends, he wanted to have lunch with me." I answered simply and truthfully.

"You looked like you were having a great time. He did too. I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much." Jessica smiled. I think she was trying to hint at something…

"Well we're becoming good friends…" I explained, slowly.

"A huh. Well you want to know what's strange? I've also never seen him with anyone else besides his family before."

"I guess." Was my only reply.

I sat down at my table for lunch with just my orange juice and french fries, they didn't have anything good today.

"Axel! You're going to sit with us today?" Lauren asked brightly.

"I always sit here." I replied, smiling.

"We didn't know if you would be joining the Cullens from now on." Mike practically spat out the word 'Cullen'.

"We're friends now. I didn't know I had to stay in one spot all the time." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Mike immediately backtracked his words but I zoned him out.

Then we started talking about the beach trip tomorrow.

"It's supposed to be unusually hot tomorrow. Almost 80. There's supposed to be sun, too." Mike said excitedly.

I wasn't really looking forward to it because that means I have to talk to Jacob. I was really hoping to avoid the whole love triangle mess.

When I got home, my dad was in a happy mood about the weather. So happy, he tried to grill some steaks outside. They ended up being slightly charred, but he tried.

I woke up with the sun's rays spilling into my bedroom window. I haven't had that wakeup call in a long time.

I smiled and put on my swim shorts and baggy t-shirt. I pulled up my long, naturally straight, hair in a ponytail. Then I slipped on some flip flops, grabbed my barely used sunglasses, and got in my car.

Newton's Olympic Outfitters looked exactly like I imagined. I stepped out and walked over to my cheerleader friends and Angela.

We were talking until Mike hugged me from behind, which was extremely awkward, especially with Jessica watching.

I quickly tried to get out of his arms. "Hi Mike."

"Hey Axel, I'm glad you came. Isn't it nice outside?"

"Beautiful," I agreed.

"Are you riding in my car?" Mike asked.

"He's going to ride with me." Missy saved me.

Mike looked very sad before Jessica said, "I'll ride with you, Mike!"

He tried to look happy but he walked off with his head down.

The kid is weird.

"Thanks for that." I spoke in relief to Missy as Jessica followed Mike.

"No problem. He needs to get over you and start noticing Jess!" Missy practically screeched.

"I agree," I laughed and got in Missy's spacious van that seats 8 people. It was Missy, Natia, Savanah, Angela, Tasha, Katie, Terra, and myself. Daniella and Lauren tagged along with Jessica in Mike's car. They were all practically my best friends.

We got to the beach a little bit later than everyone else and there was a fire already going. The boys wanted to hike to the tide pools and I decided to stay with the girls.

We got bored and decided to practice our routine in bikinis. Then the Quileutes arrived.

"Hey Axel!" Jacob called out.

I grinned and waved back.

"Axel? Axel is here?" A very familiar voice said.

"Tyson!" I called gleefully before running into his arms. I used a lot of force so it brought him back a little. Although he had gotten inches taller. He was also a lot more muscular. Well, Seattle does have a better football/basketball/baseball program then Forks.

He chuckled. "How's your life going?"

"Life is going fantastic! Yours?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit for him, "my father relocated again. We moved to La Push like a week ago."

I hit him across his chest. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad. Especially after what I did. I'm really sorry for that." Tyson murmered, his tone filled with sorrow.

The boys came back and the look on Mike's face was jealousy and anger when he saw Tyson talking to me.

"Glad to see you again, Tyson." Mike greeted stiffly.

"Been taking care of my boy, Mikey?" Tyson teased, pulling me closer.

I raised my eyebrows. "Your boy?"

He winked. "Always will be."

I rolled my eyes and noticed Mike had already left and went to talk to Jessica.

I tend to do that with Tyson, he always captures my attention and I forget about important things.

Like talking to Jacob to listen to some snooze legends I already have read about a billion times.

"I need to talk to Jacob," I said suddenly, breaking Trevor away from his current story he was telling me.

"Wait! Before you do so, walk with me." Tyson coaxed.

I raised an eyebrow at his request. "Sure…"

"So word is you're with Cullen now," he started off as we walked along the shoreline.

"We're friends, but that's it." I informed sternly. I'll leave out the part how Edward and I are soul mates and I have been madly in love with him since I cracked open an emo looking book that goes by the name Twilight. Maybe I should leave out the Edward cut out I have that I had to hide under my bed in case anyone sees, too.

"Was he going to come here?" Tyson asked. If he really has been in La Push for a week, then he already knew the answer to that. He can't!

"No, for some reason the Cullens don't come around here."

Tyson grimaced. "Yeah…well, they're not supposed to."

I raised my eyebrows in false surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell anymore."

So Trevor knows the stories…Oh well. I'd rather hear it from him then Jacob anyway.

"I won't tell anyone, Tys. You know little curious old me; I've always been very good at keeping secrets. Remember that one time in the hot tub? I haven't told anyone that." I said flirtily.

To clear things up, we weren't doing anything bad. I'm saving myself for marriage. But we were in a hot tub at his house and we were just kissing. He got real excited- you know down there- and it made me laugh for the longest time. The poor guy was super embarrassed.

Tyson gulped loudly. "Do you like scary stories?"

Way to be like Jacob, Tyson.

"I don't like scary movies, but scary stories? My favorite!"

"Well in La Push, the people here are from the Quileute tribe. Actually my mom is Quileute. She is Jacob's dad's sister making Jacob my first cousin." Tyson rattled on.

"You never told me that!" I was really surprised about that one. But it kinda made sense, Tyson is tan.

"You never asked. Well, there are loads of legends that get passed down. Most are pretty bogus and date back as far as the Flood with Noah and the Ark. But, the most popular one is that we descended from Wolves. People take that one the most serious out of all of them; it is illegal to kill the wolves in La Push." Tyson explained.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were Quileute." Was all I could say.

Tyson grinned but frowned at what he had to say next. "Then there are stories about the cold ones."

I burst out laughing, just like I did when I read it for the first time in Twilight. I have the tendency to do that…

"The cold ones? What a lame name!" I laughed.

Tyson chuckled. "Except they aren't lame. They are to be taken very seriously on the reservation. They have legends, too. Some as old as the wolf legends. Some very recently, also. My great grandfather was the one who supposedly made a treaty to keep them off of our land." But you do know that shifters and forks vampires technically eat the same thing? Why are they dangerous? If anything the shifters are the more dangerous ones.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Your great grandfather?" 

"He was the tribal leader, chief, alpha. Whatever he was, he was important. Now my uncle is. You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the werewolves. You know, men who turn into wolves?"

"It wouldn't be a werewolf Tyson, werewolves change on the full moon and only on the full moon. On the other hand shifters can change at any given time ." I rolled my eyes. Glancing at his face for a reaction.

"Just checking. Anyway, apparently all cold ones are bad to the shifters. But the cold ones my great grandfather encountered were different. They didn't get their food like the other cold ones; they did it in a different way that was supposedly better. So my great grandfather struck up a peace treaty. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them." Tyson explained.

"So they weren't dangerous, then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they're still a risk around humans. You never know about their self-control, they can just go around eating people."

I scoffed in my mind. Self-control? This coming from a shifter? Well, I knew he wasn't a shifter yet, but he must be getting close…

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. They're good, but they can be bad? Clarify, please." I pretended to be confused. I needed to get all my facts straight, just in case if the book is screwing with me. I'm going to be pissed if it's the same thing, though.

"They claimed they didn't prey on humans but on animals." He said.

"So how does the Cullens all tie up in this. Is Dr. Cullen's great grandpa like a cold one or something?" I asked, biting my lip at how stupid this is.

"No…," cue the dramatic pause, "they're the same ones!"

I laughed. Not because of how stupid he sounds if I didn't know everything already, but because I'm wasting my time talking to my shifter ex-boyfriend. I should've gone with Jacob. Maybe he would've sped this up.

"Well, they added on. A new boy and a new girl. But Carlisle, he was definitely the leader for them like a hundred years ago. They've been around way before your generation." Tyson explained.

"Is that code for saying you're a cold one? It's your generation too!"

"No, no, no. Fine, before our generation. Satisfied?"

I smiled and nodded. "So what are they? Freezing cannibals?"

"Blood drinkers, leeches, creatures of the night, vampires." Tyson listed.

"Well thanks for the scary story, but that sounds like bologna." I sighee.

"I know it does, but don't let anyone catch you saying that here, they'll cut your little white ass in a minute. Some kids here don't play around. Take Sam for an example. He's the big intimidating one hanging with Lauren." Tyson stated.

I nodded.

"Don't let anyone know that I told you that either, I wasn't supposed to tell." Tyson requested.

"Under lock and key," then I did the movements by pretending to zip my lips, lock it, and throw away the key.

He laughed at my childish behavior. "Let's get you back with the others."

We walked in silence on the way back to the beach.

"You should probably put on a shirt," Tyson commented.

"Why? All the other guys are wearing the shorts and no tops, too." I insisted.

"Well, Mike Newton keeps staring at you." Tyson grumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know. He'd stare at me if I was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. He needs to go away." I grumbled.

"Oh, so Mike Newton is moving in on my boy?" Tyson growled.

"Well, he's tried. Many times. But I'm not interested in anyone right now, plus he and Jessica would be a power couple if he just accepts it." I ranted.

Tyson just laughed at me and walked me back towards the group.

"Where were you?" Tyler, Eric, and Mike all said at the same time.

"I was talking with Tyson. Trying to scare me with some dumb stories." Tyson and I shared a look.

"We're packing up. It looks like it's going to rain soon. The girls are about to leave, so I would hurry." Mike said.

I nodded and turned to Tyson. "Don't be a stranger!" I muttered.

He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his cheek.

Then I left to go home.


	7. Helping?

Dad asked me how it went and I told him as much as I could. Tyson was here and tried to scare me with stupid old legends.

But to be truthful, I was scared.

Tyson, my ex-boyfriend who clearly still has feelings for me, is going to be a werewolf. Or is he one already? But who's going to be the Beta? Jacob or Tyson? I assume Tyson, but I don't know. I'm confused as hell.

This really messes up the plot and it's kind of a shot in the dark to do what I have to do, because obviously Stephenie Meyer did not write about this.

I put my iPod's headphones in my ears and listened to my whole library on shuffle.

I have the strangest variety for music. There's pop, rock, country, oldies, techno, and my favorite, Disney.

I fell asleep to Ariel's voice singing Part of Your World.

My dream took place at First Beach in La Push. Tyson and Jacob were fighting.

"Dude, Axel's mine." Jacob shouted.

Tyson pushed him. "Little cousin, you're wrong. He's my boy and mine only."

Jacob was getting angry and kicking Trevor from the ground. Jacob was trembling.

"Woah dude, calm down. I think you're going to have your first transformation." Tyson spoke slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" I finally spoke.

Jacob and Tyson's heads looked at me. "Run Axel, I have to help him out!" Tryson shouted before bursting into a dark brown wolf with strips of pale yellow.

Jacob's facial expression showed pure terror. "Don't leave me, Axel. I'm scared."

"I….uh…" I didn't know what to do. I wanted to soothe the poor kid, but the dark brown wolf, Tyson, was glaring at me menacingly.

"There you are Axel! Listen you have to run!" Mike shouted.

"Mike?" I questioned. Why was he in my dream? Now I know for sure this is a nightmare.

"This way!" Mike was pulling me. I unfroze from my current state and decided to go with Mike. I needed to stay out of all the werewolf drama.

We ran into the forest, but I saw Jacob turn into a reddish brown wolf before going away completely.

It was really weird.

Mike suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Cullen." he spat.

Excitement automatically pulsed through my veins as I looked up. There was Edward standing there in all his glory. He was looking as beautiful as ever, although he had black eyes.

The two werewolves flanked Mike and me, growling at Edward.

Edward held out his hand, "Trust me." His velvety voice was all I could focus on. I stepped forward but Mike instantly pulled me back.

Now I was irritated. "What the hell, Mike?"

Mike pointed ahead, telling me to look forward.

The wolves were now moving closer to Edward before doing a full on attack, big dog fangs aiming at Edward's neck.

"NO!" I called out before sitting up. That was some real stuff, man. Now I know why Bella was so freaked out.

I panted as Bon Jovi's voice fled my ears from my iPod. The light was still on and I was wearing my swimming shorts and t-shirt still on.

I glanced at my bedside table to see it is five thirty in the morning.

I groaned. I hate waking up at an ungodly hour of the day.

I was tempted to go back to sleep, but I was extremely uncomfortable from being in my swim clothes all night.

I quickly went into my bathroom and showered. I got dressed in comfy, lounging clothes.

I tied my hair up. We wouldn't be going to hike this Sunday. I'm a very athletic Person, and go hiking almost every Sunday. I was too freaked about the dream, and Daddy could care less if I went or not, he only went to make me happy.

I took my laptop and my Twilight DVD. The movie sucked, but maybe it would calm my still racing heart. I could have a Twilight Movie marathon today! Since Bella spent most of this day with research. I already know everything I needed to know.

I watched how awkwardly Bella was in Twilight and how most of the time, everyone looked greenish blueish.

Then in New Moon I saw Bella hyperventilate after Edward left. That was sad, though. I know if Edward leaves me, then I would try to carry on my life until he comes back. He will come back, too. I don't know how, but I plan to leave the Volturi out of it.

Eclipse was pretty boring. I loved the book, though. I watched uncomfortably as Bella's attempt to seduce Edward failed. I realized how little I really do like Bella. She was always too whiny and complains a lot and I always thought she didn't deserve Edward or Jacob, but Mike.

Breaking Dawn was fun. It was cheesy but what I needed. I mentally added in my head to check my luggage before Alice sends me away.

Breaking Dawn part 2 was great. It's the one with the most action. The fight at the end was disappointing, considering I wanted someone else other than Irina to die.

It was now Sunday night, and I stretched to destiffen my muscles.

I made some dinner for Daddy, so he can eat once he gets home for fishing.

Then I grabbed my mp3 player and stalked outside the door.

I walked along a nearby trail into the forest.

Maybe, I should stop planning things and purposely doing things and just act how I would act instead of how Bella would. I mean trying to follow the book exactly like it was written isn't going to help me anymore. So many things are different, I am just going to go with the flow.

However, I can't help some things. Like Port Angeles and all that. I need to set up some kind of thing to tell Edward I know what he is. Although I'm sure he already knows that I know with all my little comments.

I sighed and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Why was my life so complicated?

But ultimately I would choose this rather than my old life. I deeply and truly love Edward with all my heart. And only a little tiny piece loves Trevor, but as a brother, best friend, or pet dog.

I had to laugh at my joke.

I decided to walk back to my house since it was nearing dark.

I fell asleep that night, dreaming about Edward and mines wedding.

I woke up with sunshine hitting my face. I was happy, because of the sunshine, but sad because I won't see Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter.

I pulled on some shorts a floral tee, and I brushed my hair. I pulled it back with a bobby pin. No make-up just some chapstick. I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

It was so warm that I was ecstatic with my outfit choice, I can finally get a decent tan.

I pulled in and saw my group sitting on some picnic tables. I walked over and joined them.

Jessica and Lauren were perched on top of the table, trying to soak up the most UV rays. The other girls were chatting around them. I sat between Tasha and Savanah, who were talking to Angela. Although Angela wasn't a cheerleader, she fits just right into our group.

"Good morning Axel." Savanah greeted with a bright smile. I always loved Savanah. She was probably the sweetest girl I ever met, besides Angela. Her and Angela were the best of friends, so they fit together nicely. Shae was very outgoing and balanced Angela's shy personality perfectly.

"Good morning, Savanah." I replied, smiling too. The sunshine brings the best out of people.

"I never noticed, your hair has some scarlet in it." Tasha exclaimed.

I laughed, "In the sun."

"I wish I had your hair." Savanah sighed, running her fingers through it.

"I wished I had Daniella's or Terra's. They could always do those complicated braids." I murmured.

We all looked at Daniella and Terra and they tried to teach us, but it was pretty much hopeless.

Eric, Natia, and Mike walked me to English. "Great day isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Yep." I need to cut him off from me. He needs to be with Jessica and stop being an idiot.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Mike asked bluntly. Natia and I shared a look. This guy was clueless. Eric looked angry, but continued on with his conversation with Natia.

"Mike, that's not a good idea." I frowned.

"Why?" Oh my Jesus, this guy needs some brains.

"It would hurt Jessica's feelings. Plus, I like you as a friend. I'm kinda interested in someone else." I spoke truthfully.

"What does Jessica have to do with this?"

"Oh my God! Mike you're going to go with her to the dance! Jessica's my friend, I wouldn't do that to her." I snapped.

"I can change that. I don't have to go to the dance with Jessica." He replied.

"Are you serious? Do not do that! Didn't you hear me before? I like you as a friend and I'm interested in someone else." He just wasn't getting the point.

"Who is it? Tyler? No, it can't be. Tyson? No, he cheated." He said to himself. This guy must be brain dead. "I got it! It's Cullen isn't it?" He spat.

"It doesn't matter who it is. It does not concern you." I grumbled stiffly, but I'm pretty sure my face gave away that it is indeed Edward Cullen.

Mike walked away to his seat and Natia stayed behind. "He really is an idiot, isn't he?"

"Yes! He doesn't get it." I replied.

She patted me on the back and we waited for Mr. Mason to start class.

In Trig I was invited by Jessica to go to Port Angeles for dress shopping. It would be Angela, Missy, Savanah, Lauren, Jessica, and I. Natia would be going with Tasha, Terra, Daniella, Katie, Bailey, a girl on the squad who I don't have any classes with, and another girl on the squad, Karen. But no one really likes her except Terra and Daniella. Karen can be rude and annoying at the same time. I try to stay away from her.

I hesitated before accepting the request. I'll just try not to get lost.

At lunch our talk was mainly focused on the dance.

"Jessica, you would look good in a hot pink." I said.

"I thought that, too. But I really want a dress that makes my boobs look great." Jessica commented.

"Ooh! Which reminds me. Jess, I have our tanning appointments scheduled in Seattle." Lauren piped up.

"Ew, fake tanning? Gross." I scrunched up my nose.

"I know, but we are forced to do it. I do not want to show up pale, plus Lauren and I don't tan as easily as everyone else." Jessica explained.

"Also, this place is supposed to be the best. No orange or discoloration. Just a normal tan." Lauren giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Have fun."

Biology was boring because Edward wasn't there. This was getting extremely pathetic. It's a nice day outside and I'm going to take full advantage of it.

In Gym we had to talk about the rules of badminton, not my favorite. It was pretty easy, but boring.

Cheer practice was cancelled today and tomorrow due to the dress shopping adventure we would be going on tonight.

When I got home, I took out a speaker and my iPod. I put on some shorts and a tight work out top. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my cheer tennis shoes.

Once outside, it felt great. I noticed Edward is watching me, thanks to a little source called Midnight Sun. I actually realized Edward was probably watching me throughout the entire day.

I didn't take notice into it and continued stretching. I put on some upbeat pop music and began practicing my tumbling.

Over and over again I did back handsprings, fulls, layouts, and tucks. I worked on aerials and kick backs. Then I practiced a double backflip. I hadn't entirely gotten that one down yet, so I fell a few times. I kept working at it, though.

After I finally succeeded doing one, I did it again and again until the trick was in my muscle memory. Once I was confident in it, I was proud and excited. Lauren is going to love it.

After that, I just goofed around with trying to hold my handstands for a long time, and trying to do one handed ones, or putting my legs in straddle.

It had to be around four when I went in and got dressed in a kinda short but flowy skirt and short sleeved top. I put on some flip-flops and brushed my hair down straight again.

The door opened telling me Dad was home.

"Daddy!" I greeted.

"Axel, how was your day?" Dad said, smiling.

"Great. Sunny. I got invited to go to Port Angeles to look for dresses for the dance." I informed.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't going to the dance."

"I'm not. But all my friends are. It's good cheer bonding, Daddy." I explained.

"Well, who is all going?" My curious papa.

"Jessica Stanley is driving, then it's Lauren, Angela, Savanah, and Missy." I listed.

"What about Katie, Tasha, and Natia? I thought they were your best friends." Dad wondered aloud. He's always snooping through my life for some drama.

"They are, they are going tomorrow with the other group." I spoke. Terra and Daniella were my friends, but they weren't my best friends like the other girls. It's probably because all we have together is lunch.

"I guess so." Dad said.

I heard a honk outside. "That would be Jessica. See you later Chief."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Axel. Be safe."

I hopped in the back seat by Savanah. Then we finally got out of Forks.


End file.
